


Drift

by Vinylacetat



Series: Heathland [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bonding, Car Sex, Crack, Creepy Fluff, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flashbacks, Flogging, Floor Sex, Fucked Up, M/M, Obsession, Orgasm Control, Pain Kink, Public Nudity, Puncturing, Quarrels, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Talk, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Single Parents, Smut, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylacetat/pseuds/Vinylacetat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теон хочет жить нормально, а Рамси хочет жить с Теоном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Рамси проснулся от яркого света, из-за которого веки превращались в алые шторы. Ему потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что никто не светит ему лампой в лицо, что ему не грозит опасность, и вообще он лежит в постели, а свет проникает из окна. Прищурившись и защищая глаза ладонью, он разлепил ресницы. Судя по тому, как падали солнечные лучи, был уже полдень.  
Он провел рукой по постели, нащупывая плечо Теона, и подтянул его к себе. Тот сонно пробормотал что-то, но подался, придвигаясь. Потом потянулся у Рамси в руках. Когда он так вытягивался, то казался очень тонким. Рамси притиснул его ближе, провел носом по шее и слегка сжал зубами мочку уха.

\- Черт возьми, Рамси… — Теон поморщился, пытаясь освободиться. — Надо было все-таки сходить в душ вчера, — он ковырнул засохшие следы на животе.  
Рамси зевнул ему в шею.  
\- Вчера было лень.  
\- Сколько сейчас времени?..  
Рамси засунул руку под подушку и выудил оттуда телефон Теона.  
\- Ну, час.

Глаза Теона широко раскрылись. Сонным он больше не выглядел.  
\- Робб!  
\- Что — Робб?  
Теон спустил ноги с кровати, приглаживая руками растрепанные волосы.  
\- Что, что — он там один! Мне пора.  
\- Ему семь лет, а не год, и он в квартире, а не на улице. Что ему будет?  
\- Замолчи, я должен ему позвонить, — Теон попытался забрать у Рамси свой мобильный.  
\- Так, — Рамси вырвал телефон у него из рук. — Мы ему позвоним. Чуть позже.

Теон покачал головой:  
\- Я не должен был здесь оставаться.  
\- Ты со мной переспал, что бы ты ни говорил.  
\- Рамси, это была ошибка, — Теон посмотрел на отнятый телефон с тоской. — Я не хочу с тобой спать.  
\- А трахаться? — уточнил Рамси.

Теон открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, потом закрыл. Отвернулся и начал натягивать одежду. В душ он так и не сходил, и Рамси доставляла удовольствие мысль о том, что он поедет домой, унося на коже следы своей и чужой спермы, слюны и высохшего пота.  
\- Мне казалось,— Рамси положил ладонь ему на шею, и движения Теона оборвались, а руки повисли, словно разом раскрутились какие-то шарниры, — что когда-то ты хотел со мной спать.  
\- Это было давно.

Рамси вспомнил, как это было. Или как ему казалось, что это было. Он проходил в спальню, не включая света, и откидывал рывком одеяло. А потом падал на его тело, не всегда снимая при этом верхнюю одежду, выгрызая на его шее и плечах следы на память, и когда Теон, шипя от болезненного проникновения, цеплялся за его спину и тут же испуганно отдергивал руки, а потом цеплялся снова, Рамси верил, что его все-таки ждали.  
\- Верни мой телефон, — Теон вывернулся и протянул ладонь.

Рамси скрипнул зубами. Он был на краю большой ошибки — или шикарной возможности.  
Теон наконец оказался у него в квартире, впервые согласившись остаться на ночь, и здесь его можно было запереть. Рамси знал, где находится ребенок, которого Теон считал своим, что помешало бы ему звать на помощь. Набор козырей был великолепный.

Рамси уже представлял себе это. У него была даже цепь в ванной. Только вот мыться Теон там не будет. Не сразу.  
Он облизнул губы. Голову заполнило наслаивающимися друг на друга видениями, в которых то, что уже когда-то происходило, смешивалось с тем, чего он еще не делал.

Он мог оставить Теона себе прямо сейчас. Или сделать выводы из прошлого. Легче было притвориться, что сделал, сымитировав внешнюю сторону. Хотя, скорее всего, Теон хотел не подделку, а что-то другое. Рамси мог попытаться сдержать себя от реальных действий, но не мог не думать о том, как хорошо Теон выглядел прикованным к батарее.

Эмоции Теона он чувствовал на кожном уровне, но далеко не всегда понимал. Ситуация, в которой “нет” — это не обязательно “нет”, выводила его из себя. Слушать условия, при которых “нет” превращалось во что-то другое, было скучно.

Потом Рамси вспомнил все долгие месяцы, когда ничего не знал о Теоне. Самый долгий срок, когда они не виделись, длился около трех лет. За это время можно было переключиться на что-то другое, все забыть и успокоиться. Увидев его в следующий раз, Рамси понял, что не успокоится никогда. Возможно, этому способствовало то, что Теон сходу встал перед ним на колени и предложил секс в обмен на помощь его же собственному сыну. Надо сказать, выглядел Теон при этом очень жертвенно.

Рамси подумал, что это и есть ценный вывод, который можно было сделать из прошлого: в тот раз он не хватал Теона — вообще к нему не прикасался первым. Касания обладали противоречивым эффектом — с одной стороны, лишали Теона воли, с другой стороны, делали Рамси виноватым.  
\- Дай телефон, — повторил Теон.  
Опасение спугнуть его оказалось сильнее желания немедленно завладеть им немедленно и неаккуратно.  
\- Забирай, — Рамси сунул мобильный в его ладонь. — Давай, проваливай. Тебя ребенок ждет.

Теон выхватил у него телефон и глядя долгим, подозрительным взглядом, продолжил одеваться.


	2. Chapter 2

Все началось с того, что Рамси, исчерпав терпение, пришел к Теону днем. Рамси к этому моменту уже слегка сходил с ума и не мог спать по ночам, думая о том, как опрокинет его на кровать или стол. Эти фантазии перемежались тревожными мыслями о том, как Теон изменился — не похоже было, чтобы он собирался сходу удовлетворять желания Рамси.

(Впрочем, если бы Рамси потребовалась решить, с чего все действительно началось, он бы сказал, что с обнесенного склада полицейского конфиската — его участие в ограблении доказать так и не удалось, и к нему в объятия в прямом смысле влетел Теон Грейджой.)

Так или иначе, линию поведения надо было как-то менять. В этом Рамси убедился, когда шагнул в его квартиру, а Теон, упираясь лопатками в стену, сказал:  
\- Лучше будет, если ты уйдешь.

Рамси, вообще-то, решил быть галантным и принес мартини. И сейчас Теон мог бы, например, повиснуть у него на шее. Но, судя по сведенным бровям и скрещенным на груди рукам, ничего такого делать не собирался. Ситуация, при которой просто приказать — недостаточно, выводила из себя. Но вот как раз выходить из себя было нельзя.

Несколько прикосновений в машине и в больнице свидетельствовали о том, что Теону до сих пор не наплевать — Рамси по-прежнему хорошо чувствовал его тело. Это совершенно не успокаивало, вызывая прямо противоположный эффект. Рамси хотелось все и прямо сейчас. Он не был с Теоном так безумно давно, а сейчас находился в закрытом помещении, где было достаточно горизонтальных поверхностей. И надеялся, что Теон не был полностью серьезен, пытаясь его выставить. В конце концов, тот мог просто не открывать дверь.

Подумав обо всем этом, Рамси честно покачал головой.  
\- Хочешь опять все испортить? — выражение лица Теона стало страдальческим. — Хорошо, я возьму Робба и свалю отсюда. Завтра же.  
\- Тебе самому эти догонялки не надоели? — Рамси припечатал ладонь к стене возле головы Теона. — Том и Джерри, мать твою.  
\- Мне надоело… другое. Мне ты надоел.  
\- Правда?

Теон не ответил. Рамси подумал, что бывают моменты, когда хороший удар по физиономии способен сделать больше, чем тысяча слов — и что сейчас, наверное, не такой момент.  
\- Выпьешь? — Рамси поднял бутылку на уровень его лица и поболтал ею из стороны в сторону.  
\- Похабнее выпивки не нашел? — Теон вдруг рассмеялся. — У меня нет для этого бокалов.  
Теперь у него были почти все зубы. Пустая лунка осталась с одной стороны, там, где было почти не видно, а остальные он как-то отремонтировал. Клык, во всяком случае, выглядел теперь так же, как второй. Рамси, вообще-то, нравилась его странная ассиметричная улыбка. Но вряд ли это было то, о чем следовало рассказывать Роббу.

\- Ну и хрен с ними, — Рамси потянулся к стойке за яркой пластмассовой кружкой.  
\- Поставь обратно. А то Робб потом не будет отсюда пить. Он терпеть не может запах алкоголя. Даже не знаю, почему... В деда, может? — от этих его слов Рамси ощутил легкий укол под сердцем и постарался переключиться мыслями на что-то другое. Тем более, отвлекающий фактор был мощный. Теон прищурился и резюмировал: — Короче, или из правильных бокалов, или из горла. Третьего не дано.  
\- Окей, — Рамси отвертел крышку бутылки и сделал большой глоток. Пойло было неприлично сладкое, и он сам не знал, почему его купил. По логике жанра здесь еще должны были быть цветы, но тогда Теон точно надорвал бы живот от смеха.

Теон, выгнув бровь, наблюдал за его губами, охватывающими стеклянное горлышко. На его лице отобразилась какая-то сложная смесь эмоций, и он попросил:  
\- Дай сюда.  
\- Да сколько угодно, — Рамси сунул бутылку ему в руку и задрал его майку.

Шрамы посветлели и больше не выглядели так заметно. В общем-то, большая часть была на спине и пониже, пара на животе — Рамси помнил их рисунок так хорошо, что мог бы зарисовать. Шрамы на плечах тоже посветлели и выглядели не слишком заметными, так что Теону ничто не мешало расхаживать с короткими рукавами. 

Теперь он казался скорее стройным, чем исхудалым. Живот больше не провисал ямой — там обозначилась твердость пресса. Рамси отметил все это за какие-то несколько секунд, обшарив глазами и руками.  
\- У тебя стоит, — доложил Рамси, проверив ладонью.

Теон откинул голову, сжал пальцы на его плече и сделал какой-то неопределенный жест бутылкой. Рамси перехватил ее и отправил на стойку, подталкивая Теона в сторону дивана. Руки скользили по траекториям, которые подсказывала память. Силу воздействия он пытался регулировать разумом, хотя больше всего хотелось покрыть Теона следами укусов с головы до ног.

Рамси увлек его на диван, целуя. Его движения были очень медленными, и он старался изо всех сил. Он старался, когда стаскивал с Теона одежду, и когда навис над ним на руках, чувствуя как колени Теона требовательно сдавливают его бока. Теон вздрогнул от прикосновения между ягодиц и замер, напряженно глядя в потолок. Потом его черты медленно разгладились, а с губ сорвался легкий стон. Рамси в этот момент вошел до упора.

Рука Теона надавила на его хребет. Рамси взглянул на его полуоткрытый рот и полузакрытые глаза. Двинулся назад, и еще медленнее — вперед, пытаясь ничего лишний раз не облизывать. Если я хочу еще раз сюда прийти, нужно постараться вести себя в рамках, сказал он себе. Я не делаю ничего странного, я трахаюсь, как все люди. Туда-сюда, и можно еще поцеловать в губы.

Теон под ним шевельнулся, царапнул его задницу, дернулся навстречу, повыгибался немного, а потом обмяк и сказал:  
\- Рамси, вытащи его.  
Рамси послушался. Это продолжалось почти минуту — он старался выйти осторожно, чтобы дать выпускающему его отверстию безболезненно закрыться.

\- Это что сейчас было? — спросил Теон, сведя колени и приподнявшись на диване.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ты странно себя ведешь, — Теону было заметно не по себе, он даже поежился, обхватывая плечи руками.  
\- Не представляешь, сколько раз в жизни я это слышал.  
\- Не-не. Странно — относительно того, что обычно. Ты… как бы это сказать… Трахал меня… как-то не так. А потом еще и перестал, когда я попросил.

Рамси чувствовал досаду — где-то он все-таки ошибся. Все, что он делал, заканчивалось тем, что его поведение выглядело неподобающим образом, и никакого верного решения найти не удавалось.  
\- Тебе не понравилось? — спросил он ровным голосом.  
\- Не то, чтобы не понравилось, но это же _ты._  
Рамси сел, подтягивая расстегнутые и спущенные штаны, и пожал плечами. Он в самом деле не знал, как теперь быть. Возможно, принеси он в самом деле цветы, Теон бы не смеялся, а был бы всерьез напуган.

\- Ох ты ж… — глаза Теона неожиданно сузились. — Я знаю, что у тебя на уме. Надо признать, ты очень поумнел, но какая же ты сволочь! Не заставляй меня это делать.  
Вообще-то, Теон ему польстил — Рамси поумнел не настолько, чтобы сразу сообразить, о чем идет речь. И уж точно не имел изначально намерения издеваться над ним. Он оказался достаточно наивен, чтобы искренне попытаться втюхать Теону свою попытку бережного секса. Теперь важно было быстро сориентироваться.

\- То, что хочешь, надо еще заслужить, — сообщил он, лениво проводя кулаком по члену.  
\- Ну, если уж ты приперся… — Теон медленно сполз с дивана и встал на колени между его ног. — Я… я прошу тебя.  
\- О чем?  
Он безотрывно смотрел Теону в лицо, стараясь не упустить ни одного оттенка проходящих по нему изменений. Как слегка порозовели скулы, как дрогнули и снова плотно сомкнулись губы.  
\- Отжарь меня как следует, — решился тот наконец. И, не дождавшись реакции, добавил: — Пожалуйста. Я соскучился.

Рамси все еще молчал. Только плечи приподнялись от глубокого вздоха.  
Он думал, что Теон просто оставил его на обочине и вышвырнул из своей жизни вместе с его способом трахаться. А в это время на съемных квартирах и узких койках мотелей тот касался себя, мечтая о том, как с ним сделают какую-нибудь хрень. Думал о его руках и члене, засовывал что-нибудь в себя, и, возможно, причинял себе боль.

До времени заправив член обратно в джинсы и застегнув пуговицу, Рамси запустил пальцы Теону в волосы и таким образом поднял его с пола.  
\- Хорошо, так и быть. Встань лицом к стенке.  
\- Господи, ты можешь просто… — голова Теона была повернута на бок, и он дернул ею в пробной попытке вырваться.  
\- Что?  
\- Просто меня трахнуть? Ну, знаешь, сильно?..

Рамси сощурился.  
\- Как бы тебе сказать… Если ты хочешь делать это со мной, то делаешь то, что я скажу, а не говоришь мне, что делать.  
Стоял Теон ровно — только машинально оперся о стену руками на уровне шеи, и от этого у Рамси слегка перехватило дыхание. Он провел рукой по светлой коже его спины, едва касаясь ладонью. Потом по внутренней стороне бедра — ноги были тощие и не соприкасались, позволяя легко достать до мошонки.  
\- Расставь пошире.

Рамси повозил рукой и широко улыбнулся — на пальцах остался влажный след, когда он зацепил головку напряженного члена. Теон не двигался, глубоко и часто дыша. Очень медленно его позвоночник начал прогибаться, когда он наклонился вперед, прижимаясь к стене щекой и грудью. Рамси облизнулся, глядя, как он почти неосознанно подставляет ему себя. Даже если он говорил, что хочет только жесткого секса, это было не все. Он хотел, чтобы с ним поиграли, Рамси был в этом уверен.

\- На колени, — Теон медлил, и Рамси выкрутил ему сосок двумя пальцами. — Очень хорошо... Теперь на четвереньки. Ты сказал, что соскучился. Покажи, как сильно.  
\- Что?.. — спросил Теон с пола.  
Его задница, когда он находился в таком положении, выглядела потрясающе. А главное, все металлические шарики пирсинга до сих пор были здесь. Рамси больно укусил себя за язык. Иначе немедленно хлопнулся бы на колени у него за спиной.  
\- Подрочи свою дырку, сучка.

Теон завел руку назад, вставляя в себя два пальца. После недавнего проникновения шло легко.  
\- Видишь, ты и без меня хорошо справлялся. Я не так уж тебе нужен. Почему ты остановился?.. Продолжай. Засунь третий.  
Ребра Теона ходили ходуном от дыхания. Пальцы его правой руки входили все глубже, погружаясь в розовое влажное отверстие почти до костяшек. Теон простонал что-то неразборчивое. Волосы укрывали его глаза. Член упруго вздрагивал в такт его движениям, задевая живот. Титановый циркуляр тоже был на месте. Теон начал покачиваться на собственных пальцах и сильно выгнул ладонь. Рамси подумал, что так он, пожалуй, свернет запястье. Или спустит на пол. Думал так не только он.

\- Пожалуйста… — вырвалось у Теона. — Не заставляй меня так кончать.  
\- Почему?  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты... Чтобы ты это сделал.  
То, что Теон уже не контролировал себя, лишило остатков самоконтроля и Рамси. Он все-таки шумно стукнул коленками об пол, накрыл спину Теона грудью и ткнулся губами в порозовевшую ушную раковину:  
\- Хочешь меня?  
Рамси вытащил и отодвинул его пальцы, затыкавшие растянутый вход.  
\- Да, — звучало так тихо, что больше походило на вздох. Рамси широко раскрыл глаза и радостно, безумно улыбнулся.

Когда он воткнул член, разом и почти целиком, Теон задрожал, а желоб его позвоночника прогнулся дугой. На плечах и спине ходили напряженные мышцы — их тектоническое движение под кожей завораживало, и Рамси, раз за разом все резче вдвигаясь ему вовнутрь, погрыз ему лопатки. Теон дергал бедрами ему навстречу, редко попадая в ритм — судя по всему, до оргазма ему оставалось всего несколько хороших рывков. Его напряженные пальцы были растопырены по полу — что-то невероятно беззащитное, как и позвонок на шее, выступающий, когда опущена голова.

Рамси слышал стоны Теона, собственное хриплое дыхание, ускоряющиеся шлепки, и рычал, кусая его за загривок; вцепившись рукой в неровно покрашенные волосы, начал натягивать на себя все быстрее, и уже чувствовал, что вот-вот все закончится — слишком быстро, но Теон его все-таки опередил на секунду, прижавшись щекой к полу и сжимая себя спереди рукой. Он кончил беззвучно, хотя Рамси ожидал рекордно громкого выступления. 

Потом колени Теона ломко подогнулись, и он растянулся на полу. Когда он с трудом перевернулся на спину, на его лице читалось что-то вроде облегчения. Рамси хотелось думать — это не из-за того, что все наконец прекратилось.  
\- И как ты справлялся раньше? — поинтересовался он, лежа рядом.

Он ожидал всплеска протестов — наверное, предположение о том, что в его отсутствие вместо полноценной половой жизни Теон “справлялся” звучало оскорбительно. И все-таки факты были очевидны, никаких постоянных отношений у Теона так и не завязалось. По мнению Рамси, причина была ясна — он уже был в отношениях. Теперь верить в это стало легче.

Теон пожал плечами.  
\- Один раз меня сильно избили. Это было в шахтерском городке. У меня был вроде как срыв. Я предложил отсосать, и он мне врезал. Правда, от отсоса не отказался. Потом пришел второй.  
Он уставился на Рамси с вызовом и слегка надменно, что совершенно не вязалось с сутью рассказа. Не то бравировал своим поведением, но то хотел узнать, попробует ли тот его ударить, представив себе это и разъярившись.

Рамси приподнялся на локте, заглядывая Теону в лицо. Все, что Рамси мог о нем сказать — у него были голубоватые, слегка пустые глаза. Рамси поцеловал его запястье. Провел языком по внутренней стороне руки до сгиба локтя, и от этого кожа Теона пошла мурашками. Рамси поднял на него взгляд, не отрывая губ от полупрозрачной в том месте, куда обычно делают инъекции, кожи.

\- Ты чего? — спросил Теон подозрительным тоном. Отвел от лица Рамси волосы — наверное, чтобы лучше видеть источник опасности — а потом так и не отпустил, заблудившись в них пальцами.  
\- Ничего особенного, — Рамси закрыл глаза.

Он подумал, что Теон, очевидно, все-таки любил его, и до сих пор не может успокоиться по этому поводу.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Подпишешь разрешение? — спросил Робб, методично отправляя в рот кашу.  
\- Неа, — Теон вытащил из холодильника бутылку с молоком и поставил ее на стол, крутанув перед этим за спиной, как шейкер. Движение было легкое, хотя делать такие вещи ему было чуть труднее, чем людям, у которых работали все пальцы.  
\- Подпишешь разрешение? — повторил Робб с такой же интонацией.  
Терпения ему было не занимать.  
\- Нет, — покачал головой Теон.  
Несмотря на ранний час, он выглядел бодрым — наверное, из-за того, как хорошо отрубился и крепко спал вчера.

Рамси сидел на высоком стуле, пил кофе и чувствовал себя вполне умиротворенно.  
Теон почти не позволял к себе притрагиваться в присутствии Робба — даже каким-то невинным образом. Так что за этим Рамси привык заходить в дневные часы. Еще Теон пытался запретить ему оставаться на ночь, но накануне Рамси просто отказался уходить — уткнул его лицом в подушку и сказал, что если он хочет травмировать ребенка, самое время орать. Теон в ответ на это искусал его руку. Этой ночью чего-то по-настоящему захватывающего сделать не получилось. Но затихающие подергивания тела Теона, когда попытки вырваться сменились чем-то совсем другим, Рамси помнил до сих пор.

\- Почему ты не даешь ему развивать талант? — нахмурился Рамси. — Роберт, дай сюда эту штуку.  
Робб с готовностью протянул ему лист бумаги, и Рамси завертел головой в поисках ручки.  
\- Прочитай это сначала, — посоветовал Теон.  
Рамси бегло пробежал глазами строчки со вписанной от руки фамилией и пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, прочитал. Написано, он типа как одаренный, и ему все можно.

Теон взглянул на него с сочувствием.  
\- Напомни, до какого возраста ты не умел читать по-английски?.. Рамси, нет никакого “спициального разришения”, которое давало бы семилетнему ребенку пользоваться паяльником. Он напечатал это сам.  
\- Хм… Ну что, ошибки поправить, и нормально, — Рамси сощурился на бланк, потом спросил у Робба: — А документы на машину подделать можешь?  
\- Какие? — уточнил тот серьезно.  
\- Допустим, есть тачка, и она как бы в угоне...

Теон шумно шарахнул молоко обратно в холодильник, потом оперся о стойку, заглядывая Роббу в лицо.  
\- Робб, я не хочу, чтобы ты выжег себе глаз. Или кому-нибудь другому. Окей?  
\- Я не выжгу, — уверенно сказал Робб.  
Вообще-то, рука у него была твердая. И вероятность того, что он промахнется мимо своих микросхем, была мала. Только если специально захочет.

Теон смерил его взглядом и кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. Я тебе верю. Но делать так просто нельзя. По закону, понимаешь? Пользоваться такими штуками можно будет только в средней школе, а пока… порисуй, там, посмотри, как другие работают…  
\- Почему? — спросил Робб, глядя на него немигающим взглядом.  
Теон скривил рот и почесал в затылке.  
\- Потому, что… — он начал терять терпение и отрезал: — Потому, что такой закон.  
\- Нельзя по закону потому, что такой закон? — уточнил Робб.  
Теон нахмурился:  
\- Так, ты кашу доел?

Рамси все это показалось чертовски забавным:  
\- Роберт, так работает взрослый мир! И он полон бычьего дерьма.  
\- Понятно, — кивнул сказал Робб, принимая информацию к размышлению.  
Рамси смеялся.  
\- Мне нахрен не нужны сейчас разборки с соцзащитой, ясно? — обернулся к нему Теон. — Кстати, напомни, что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Мы же договорились, что сегодня я везу его в школу.  
\- Отдайте мне эту подложную бумагу, — Теон изъял поддельное разрешение и немного успокоился.

Рамси посмотрел на свою ладонь. У основания большого пальца был свежий след. Рамси вспомнил, как раньше он зажимал Теону рот, чтобы не услышал отец.


	4. Chapter 4

Впервые Рамси увидел своего сына, когда тому еще не было года. А еще он спал. Испытывать какие-то определенные эмоции по отношению к этому кульку было трудно. Рамси вообще было непросто оценить его как человека. Разве что в далекой перспективе, но это требовало степени абстрактного мышления, на которую Рамси в тот момент был не способен. В частности потому, что между ним и детской кроваткой стоял Теон.

Трудно было сказать, что он дивно похорошел. Скорее, нет. Он все еще был худым, но выглядел более жилистым и сильным. Его губы были сложены как-то по-новому — жесткая, упрямая складка. Волосы все еще были осветлены, но пожелтели, и сильно отросли темные корни. Возле крыла тонкого носа виднелось какое-то шелушение. Под глазами лежали тени, а белки казались розоватыми от недосыпа.

Рамси смотрел на него безотрывно, чувствуя пистолет за поясом так же остро, как обычно чувствовал потяжелевший член. Сыскные таланты у Рамси были не очень, и пришлось приложить усилия. Если бы речь шла о том, чтобы догнать кого-нибудь на пустоши, он бы справился отлично. Но сличать имена в прокате автомобилей и время на чеках в пунктах оплаты дорог было сложнее. Потом, впрочем, он и это освоил. В первый раз поиск занял месяцы, и Рамси не мог бы поручиться, что не тянул время. В конечном счете, на след его навел барыга с окраины города, где видели последнюю арендованную Теоном машину. Даже если сам по себе парень со шрамами не был особенно примечателен в этом районе, парень со шрамами и грудным ребенком запоминался.

Теперь, стоя перед Теоном, Рамси не знал, что делать. Думал о том, как его ненавидит — и как не может ненавидеть по-настоящему. О том, как хочет спросить, почему тот все-таки решился его оставить — и как, на самом деле, не хочет этого знать. Наконец он остановился на вопросе, который лежал на поверхности. Взглянув Теону за плечо, он хриплым голосом сказал:  
\- Какого черта ты делаешь с моим ребенком?  
\- Это ребенок Джейни Пуль, — сухо отозвался Теон. — И он носит мою фамилию.  
\- А тебе-то что? Ты с ней трахался?  
\- Нет, — покачал головой Теон. — Как-то не пришлось. У нее был токсикоз, а потом осложненные роды.

Он был невероятно хорош — одетый не пойми во что и со взъерошенными волосами. Рамси видел его и не в таком состоянии, поэтому никакой беспорядок во внешности не казался смущающим. Его самого поражало то, насколько сильным, даже сейчас, после всего, что он успел пережить и подумать за это время, было желание дернуть Теона к себе и убедиться, что тот все еще принадлежит ему. А если это не так — сделать его своим снова. При помощи рук, взгляда, члена, лезвия, языка, веревок, слов, молчания, ударов, поцелуя в висок или ремня на шее.

_“Только будь моим. Всегда. До смерти”._

Мысль о смерти — о чьей именно смерти идет речь, внутренний голос не уточнил — вернула его к реальности. Рамси глубоко вздохнул. Пространства для маневра было мало. Он только в этот день заметил слежку — уже за собой самим. И невесело, нехорошо осклабился в зеркало заднего вида, а потом уронил голову на руль, понимая, что просто вывел их на след. Естественно, Русе не поверил ему. Думать, что отец купится на его сбивчивые обещания, было глупо. Все слова, которые говорил Русе, имели подтекст, двойное дно. Все предложения (которые, на самом деле, были декларативны) намекали на целый веер возможностей. Только вот возможности эти открывались перед самим Русе. Получить обратно внука или разочароваться в сыне. Едва заметно улыбнуться тому, что Рамси оправдал ожидания — или тому, что тот их оправданно не оправдал.

Рамси не двигался. Стоял столбом, смутно догадываясь, каким опасным идиотом сейчас выглядит. Ему было все равно. Когда-то давно он захотел Теона себе с первого взгляда на его лицо. А потом тот оказался первым, кто поцеловал его — не понимая, какой контракт этим подписывает. Незнание закона никогда и никого не освобождало от последствий, это Рамси усвоил еще подростком. 

_“Ты пошел со мной в поле и коснулся меня. После этого ничего нельзя изменить и переиграть, понимаешь?..”_ Рамси никогда не сумел бы объяснить, почему это настолько очевидно для него. Почему он уверен в этом больше, чем в чем-либо еще в своей жизни. _“В том, что ты — мой. Где бы ты ни был”._

Потом он подумал о том, что для Теона то, что сам он считал договором и обещанием, не значило ничего. Потому что если человек, которого ты считаешь своей собственностью, чья внешность — результат твоих желаний, чьи телесные реакции известны лучше, чем собственные, плюет на все это так, словно все это не имело никакого смысла… Это означает, что где-то в самом начале была фатальная ошибка. Все было ошибкой и ложью.

Надо все-таки его убить, мелькнула мысль. Потому, что все, что, как Рамси надеялся, успело отболеть, ничерта на самом деле не отболело. Не затягивать ни на секунду. Не разговаривать, не смотреть, ничего не делать. Просто приставить дуло к его сердцу и нажать на спуск. 

Теон поднял на него глаза, которые казались больше из-за синяков, и в тусклом свете комнаты выглядели уже не голубыми, а почти серыми, как холодное море возле побережья, откуда он был родом. Рамси снова ясно ощутил томительную тяжесть в паху, уже не соображая, что это — пистолет, или…

Рамси покосился на спящего ребенка. Разум услужливо подбросил картинку того, как в такой позиции кровь из выходного брызнет прямо на одеяло, которым тот был укрыт. Может быть, имело смысл вывести Теона на задний двор. Никаких внешних препятствий Рамси не видел, уже машинально прикидывая — район максимально дерьмовый, полиция быстро сюда не доедет… А если и доедет. Какая разница. Какая разница.

В этот момент Теон обхватил его за шею и рванул к себе. Рамси вскинул руки, не решаясь опустить их ему на плечи, и ударился заправленным за ремень пистолетом Теону о живот. В голове немного помутилось. Теон притягивал его к себе за затылок, и Рамси почувствовал языком острый край клыка у него во рту. Рамси все-таки вцепился в него обеими руками, шаря по лопаткам, изгибу спины, задним карманам джинсов. Сделав полшага назад, Теон дернул за ворот его рубашки, и пуговицы застучали по полу. Рамси сделал над собой усилие и поймал его запястья.

Был вопрос, на который он хотел узнать ответ перед тем, как все закончится. Правда, теперь финал получался немного другим.  
Он прочистил горло и начал:  
\- Скажи мне, как его…  
\- Рамси, — пробормотал Теон ему в шею.  
\- Чего?.. — Рамси слегка растерялся, не поверив. И с опозданием понял, что Теон бездумно повторяет его имя, касаясь губами его груди в вырезе подранной рубашки. Это само по себе лишало способности соображать, поэтому Рамси решил поступить радикально: — Теон, нет. Я не буду тебя трахать.  
Теон поднял голову, воззрившись на него удивленно. Туман в его глазах рассеялся, зато на смену ему пришло прежнее выражение враждебности и страха.

\- Как его зовут? — повторил Рамси свой вопрос более определенно.  
\- Робб. Робб Грейджой.  
\- Боже мой, и это имя _моего_ сына?.. — Рамси поморщился. — Сколько ему сейчас?  
\- Шесть... семь месяцев.  
Теон все еще держал руки у него на плечах, но теперь это выглядело так, словно он удерживал Рамси на месте, не позволяя ему приблизиться к завернутому в одеяло Роббу. Тот спал очень крепко, никак не реагируя на происходившее вокруг.

Рамси вдохнул, выдохнул и начал говорить. Закончил он словами:  
\- Ну, что встал? Я скажу, что ты мертв, и я не знаю, где ребенок. Давай, собирай вещи. Они скоро будут здесь.  
Теон медленно разорвал касание и спросил:  
\- Почему я должен тебе верить? Ты просто отпустишь меня, а потом…  
\- Господи, начерта мне это? Если бы я хотел завладеть твоей задницей, ты был бы уже у меня в багажнике. Да ты только что на меня вешался!

Теон вспыхнул, отпрянул и, закавыристо выругавшись, начал быстро и бесшумно кидать на продавленный диван какие-то шмотки и предметы. Рамси заметил только то, как ловко двигаются его руки — похоже, с тех пор, как родился Робб, он научился владеть искалеченной ладонью лучше, чем за время, что прошло от снятия гипса до побега.

Рамси захотелось спросить, нашел ли он тут себе шлюху, которая помогает ему ухаживать за ребенком, или типа, который подкидывает ему денег. Последнее, впрочем, не походило на правду — очень уж скверно выглядели комната и дом.  
\- Сделай так, чтобы я не знал, где ты, — велел Рамси.  
\- Я уже один раз попытался, — стоя к нему вполоборота, Теон странно улыбнулся углом рта.

Это был все еще он. Что бы с ним ни происходило. Даже если он в самом деле его забыл. Даже если пошел по рукам. Для Рамси ничего не изменилось. Чувства сильнее он не испытывал — и сомневался, что испытает. Это пугало его самого — ощущение обреченности. У него не было никого важнее. И этому человеку он сломал жизнь. И сломал бы еще раз, если бы было побольше времени.

\- Если ты говоришь правду, то уходи, — тихо и страшно сказал Теон, поймав его взгляд.  
Он толкнул Рамси прочь из комнаты, выпихивая в большую замусоренную кухню. Тут жило несколько семей и какие-то невнятные типы, которых Рамси видел у крыльца. Обычно в таких домах под спальни отводили второй этаж, а на первом были гостиная, кухня и все такое прочее, но здесь использовали любой угол, чтобы оборудовать спальное место. Даже пространство под лестницей было отгорожено ширмой, на которой сушился спальник.

В дверях Рамси обернулся.  
\- Ты действительно не будешь знать, — предупредил его Теон.  
\- Хорошо, — сказал Рамси и сглотнул.


	5. Chapter 5

Заходя несколько раз в неделю, Рамси очерчивал сферу влияния, заодно придумывая, как можно пометить территорию, забыв что-нибудь из своих вещей. Несмотря на то, что его собственные дела были сильно не в порядке, он предлагал купить что-нибудь Роббу, но Теон наотрез отказывался. Любой намек на материальную привязку он воспринимал как личное оскорбление. Хватило и того, что Рамси заплатил за ремонт машины — формально он был виноват в аварии, и Теон компенсацию принял.

Рамси не упоминал об этом, но ему доставляла удовольствие мысль о том, что Теон, вместо того, чтобы сбить его посреди дороги, выкрутил руль и рискнул здоровьем. Впрочем, так мог бы сделать любой человек, ставящий сохранность абстрактного пешехода выше собственного бампера — Рамси не был уверен, поскольку тут его разум пробуксовывал.

Робб был на занятиях, и Теон делал что-то по дому, игнорируя развалившегося на диване Рамси. Он собрал кучу одежды в корзину для прачечной — стиральной машины у них в квартире не было — и теперь звякал кружками на стойке, заменявшей обеденный стол.  
\- Заканчивай. По-моему, ты все убрал, — Рамси, соскучившись сидеть, подошел к нему сзади и обнял, просовывая руку под одежду.

\- Вообще-то, я занят, — Теон вывернулся, нырнул под стойку, распрямившись уже с другой стороны, и принялся собирать грязную посуду, переправляя ее в мойку. — Сегодня придет баба из социальной службы. У нас были проблемы, понимаешь?.. В Тивертоне к нам ходил инспектор. А здесь Робб таскал нож в школу и ударил одноклассника дверью шкафчика, и я не буду уточнять, чья паршивая наследственность в этом виновата. Потом он не прошел какие-то вонючие тесты… Мне показывали эти тесты, я бы сам их не прошел. На нас натравили социального работника. Она увидела шрамы, я наврал что-то про Пайк… В общем, теперь она ходит и смотрит, чем я занимаюсь.

\- Спорим, я знаю, как тебе расслабиться?  
Рамси обошел стойку, положил руки Теону на плечи, помассировал, и под его пальцами напряженные мышцы перестали быть такими жесткими. Обхватив шею Теона и несильно сдавив, Рамси засунул руку ему в штаны, а язык — в ухо.  
\- Что скажешь?  
\- Возьми смазку. Там, в коробке, — Теон показал на полку под самым потолком.

Копаясь в кейсе, Рамси спросил:  
\- Она знает, что ты дрочишь в чатике, когда не подаешь бухло? Мне, между прочим, ты тоже этого не показывал…  
Вместе со смазкой он прихватил самую большую пробку, какую нашел — черного цвета, полупрозрачную, как леденец. Пробка была действительно крупная, но анатомичной формы, с узким кончиком — он плавно расширялся конусом (в этом месте пробка была толще любого члена), который потом резко сужался, а заканчивалось все это крепежной присоской.  
Раздевшись, Теон взялся руками за спинку дивана. Рамси смазывал его очень долго, потом засунул длинный наконечник флакона с лубрикантом вовнутрь и сжал так, что из Теона полилось наружу. 

О пробке, которая не давала покоя своими размерами, Рамси не забыл. Повод для комплексов был глупый, но он не мог не думать о том, что у того, кто завел себе такую здоровенную штуковину, должны быть серьезные запросы. Взяв силиконовую пробку, Рамси с силой припечатал ее к барному стулу. Попробовал пальцем, так что та упруго спружинила и закачалась в середине сиденья.  
\- Каким-то уродам ты это показываешь, а мне — нет? Я имею право.  
\- Ты… правда хочешь? — Теон выпрямился возле дивана и, глядя на манипуляции Рамси, облизнул пересохшие губы. — Вообще, она скорее для декоративных целей. Выглядит впечатляюще. Я ее целиком не засовываю.  
\- Вот и потренируйся. А я посмотрю.

Теон скорчил гримасу, сворачивая рот на сторону. Рамси надоело ждать.  
\- Давай, — сказал он тем голосом, которому Теон прежде не мог возражать. — Заткнись и делай, что сказано.  
Это могло иметь только два следствия — либо немедленный протест, либо моментальное подчинение. В любом случае, ситуация была бы разрешена.  
Теон молча полез на стул. Рамси взялся за низкую спинку, чтобы он не боялся потерять равновесие. Теон оперся ступнями о служивший подставкой для ног обруч стула. Его напряженные руки вздрагивали. Напряженными были не только руки.  
\- Боже мой… — он начал медленно опускаться вниз.

Рамси наклонился, глядя, как похожая на черное желе пробка погружается в его тело. Потом присел на корточки, чтобы обзор был лучше. Растянутое по пробке кольцо мышц вбирало ее в себя все глубже. Самое широкое место проскочило, Теон, вскрикнув, упал на пробку всем весом и долго не мог закрыть рот.

Глядя, как он сидит, пришпиленный к стулу и надетый на эту штуку, как бабочка на булавку, Рамси ощутил тепло в груди. В штанах было уже давно тяжело. Теон шевельнулся, пытаясь привыкнуть к ощущению внутри, и издал длинный стон, в котором было много чего смешано. Рамси уже было подготовился начать медленно распутывать этот клубок эмоций, но тут раздался звонок в дверь.  
Теон дернулся, пытаясь сняться, но у него не получилось. На его лице проступила паника.

Рамси шагнул к двери.  
\- Думаю, надо открыть. А то выйдет невежливо.  
\- Я прирежу тебя во сне, — быстро сказал Теон.  
\- Попробуй, — он сделал еще шаг к дверям.  
\- Рамси, я уже было думал, что-то изменилось, — Теон царапал ногтями сиденье — хотел поднять себя на руках, но не мог из-за того, что пальцы скользили, или боялся упасть вместе с неустойчивым стулом. — Ты что, не понимаешь? Речь идет о судьбе твоего ребенка!

\- Вот именно. Я хочу решить судьбу моего ребенка, — сказал Рамси. Подобрав с дивана большое полотенце, он швырнул его Теону. — Ты знаешь, что делать, так? Это в наших общих интересах. У тебя есть выбор. Либо в глазах правительства ты — озабоченный мазохист-извращенец из психушки… либо мы — нормальная семья.  
\- Что, правда нормальная?!

Рамси направился к двери и попытался сделать дружелюбное выражение лица. Он даже обворожительно улыбнулся. Женщина на пороге моргнула, глядя на его улыбку.  
\- Я пришла к мистеру Грейджою. Это инспекция.  
\- Конечно, прошу, — Рамси сделал широкий приглашающий жест.  
Войдя в холл, он ногой задвинул под диван бутылку смазки.

Теон сидел на стуле, сплетя перед собой руки. Его торс все еще был открыт, и полотенце укрывало его до самых острых коленок. Он как-то умудрился даже подсунуть ткань под себя сзади и собрать в складки, чтобы нигде не сверкало голое тело. И прикрывал нижнюю часть живота, где виднелись крупные шрамы и, возможно, все еще был стояк. На нервной почве у него могло уже все опасть. Или нет. Во всяком случае, его щеки были розовыми, а пальцы ног, которыми он опирался о подставку, были поджаты и побелели. Он сидел очень ровно, развернувшись корпусом к гостье. На спине у него были свежие синяки от укусов.

\- Добрый день, мэм, — сказал Теон. — Прошу прощения, только что из душа.  
\- Ничего страшного, — баба, наверное, видела зрелища и похуже голого по пояс человека. По своему детству Рамси хорошо мог представить себе, какие именно. В квартире Теона не было, по крайней мере, разбросанных пакетов с метом, и детей он не бил. — Где ваш сын?  
\- В школе, — сказал Теон и быстро сглотнул, старательно фокусируя взгляд на собеседнице. — Поеду за ним через полтора часа. Сегодня у него дополнительные занятия. Научный кружок. Интегральные схемы и всякие такие штуки.

\- Он посещает занятия, предназначенные для учеников средней школы? Из моих документов следует, что у него отставание в развитии. При мне он не сказал ни одного слова.  
\- Между прочим, Робб придумал проект, в котором приделал к микросхему к живому таракану, и тот прошел лабиринт, — заявил Теон. Его ноздри едва заметно вздрагивали. — Поворачивает туда, куда велит дистанционный импульс.  
\- Он вообще очень способный, — подтвердил Рамси. — А если кто-то считает, что это отставание, те просто… заблуждаются. Говорить “отставание”, кстати — это _некорректно_. — Он весьма относительно представлял себе, почему это слово обладает силой в подобных случаях, но чувствовал, что оно сработает в его пользу.

Социальный работник обернулась к нему, и Рамси увидел, как за ее плечом Теон закусил щеки изнутри. Его скулы остро выступили над провалами.  
\- Простите, а вы...  
\- А я имею отношение к этому ребенку, — радостно объявил Рамси. — Мы с Теоном планируем заключить гражданское партнерство.  
\- В самом деле? Мистер Грейджой ни о чем подобном не сообщал.

Рамси сделал шаг к Теону и положил руку ему на плечи — движение было легким, покровительственным и достаточно пристойным, чтобы его можно было проделывать при свидетелях, но даже легкое давление насаживало Теона глубже.  
\- Мы… — Теон сглотнул. — Мы… да.  
\- Что же, жизнь в полной семье и двое родителей — это, в любом случае, уже существенное повышения уровня благополучия. Конечно, вам предстоит пройти долгий путь… Вы планируете оформить совместную опеку над ребенком, мистер…  
\- Болтон. Да, конечно. Я планирую его усыновить. Мы хотим, чтобы Робб носил мою фамилию. Правда, Теон?

С противоположной от социального работника стороны из-под полотенца подтекало. Теон скосил глаза, глядя, как Рамси незаметно ловит кончиком пальца студенистую каплю, не давая ей сорваться на пол.  
\- Да?.. — сказал Теон сдавленным голосом и для убедительности кивнул.

\- Как такие штуки… в смысле, процедуры, делаются? — продолжал Рамси. — Я завтра свободен.  
\- Они делаются долго, мистер Болтон, — женщина слабо улыбнулась. — У вас будет время обдумать серьезность своих намерений.  
\- Это в каком смысле? — поднял бровь Рамси.  
\- Как давно вы в отношениях с Теоном Грейджоем?  
Рамси задумался.  
\- Восемь лет, — сказал Теон слабым голосом.  
\- В самом деле?..

Строго говоря, большую часть этого времени Теон скрывался, опасался получить пулю. А еще Рамси валял его по подоконнику мотеля, преследовал на шоссе и однажды отпустил, не трахнув. Впрочем, если собрать все события их непрерывного общения, включая год совместной жизни, и распределить ровным слоем, получилась бы вполне равномерная картина.

В этот момент Рамси в голову пришла ужасная мысль. Учитывая, как подолгу он не видел Теона, можно было предположить, что они как раз не в отношениях. То есть, кто-нибудь мог так подумать. Например, Теон. За все это время для Рамси ничего не заканчивалось и не прерывалось ни на один день.

Он думал об этом, когда провожал инспекторшу к выходу, и когда обернулся к Теону, который, снова отчаянно царапая стул, воззрился на него с неприкрытой ненавистью.  
\- Чего?.. — Рамси развел руками. — Недавно ты весь извертелся передо мной, умоляя, чтобы я поиграл с тобой как следует.  
Теон закатил глаза. Может быть, от возмущения, может быть — по другим причинам.  
\- Но не тогда же, когда… Рамси, там был секс! А это — реальная жизнь!

\- Почему у тебя секс отдельно от жизни? — спросил Рамси, подходя вплотную.  
Теон склонил голову на бок. По его лицу прошла тень, и оно показалось на секунду грустным.  
\- Наверное, потому что в последнее время в моей жизни не было тебя? — предположил он.  
Рамси понимал эту фразу очень долго, и не был уверен, что понял правильно. Теон между тем продолжил свои попытки освободиться.  
\- Господи, она не вытаскивается.

\- Иди-ка сюда, — Рамси закинул руки Теона себе на шею, и тот сжал пальцы в замок, а ногами оплел его талию. Пропустив под его задом руку, Рамси ковырнул ногтями под присоской, отдирая пробку от сиденья стула.  
\- Держишься?..  
Он поставил Теона коленками на край дивана и вытаскивал из него пробку, пока самое широкое место не оказалось снаружи. Теперь она медленно выезжала сама. Рамси не смог отказать себе в удовольствии убрать руку, глядя, как пробка медленно выходит наружу и выпадает.


	6. Chapter 6

Робб повернул ключ зажигания и откинулся на спинку кресла. Сиденье было пододвинуто вперед до упора, и все-таки его ноги с трудом доставали до педалей, и он мало что видел. Учитывая это, Робб неплохо справлялся.  
\- Молодец, — похвалил Рамси.  
Робб улыбнулся.

Рамси готовил себя к тому, что придется повторять одни и те же вещи по несколько раз, и заранее себя успокаивал, но это не понадобилось. Робб вообще очень хорошо все запоминал и воспроизводил нужные действия с маниакальной точностью. Проблема была в обратном — если реальная ситуация хоть в чем-то отличалась от той, в которой он получил первичную информацию, Робб впадал в ступор. 

\- Ты же скажешь Теону, да? — Рамси не мог представить себе, что Робб соврет Теону в ответ на прямой вопрос, и знал это, когда сажал его за руль.  
\- Ага, — кивнул Робб.  
\- Ну и ладно, — пожал плечами Рамси и открыл банку колы.  
Когда Рамси в его присутствии говорил с Роббом, Теон часто раздражался, но при этом никогда им не мешал, даже если заявлял, что такое надо показывать на канале Сай-фай. Наверное, количество людей, с которыми Робб общался, было не так уж велико.

Робб аккуратно отстегнул ремень — в отличие от Рамси, садясь за руль, он пристегивался всегда, поскольку не мог начать что-то без ряда ритуальных действий — и поежился, взъерошив непослушные черные волосы на затылке. Он был в длинных шортах и футболке с каким-то персонажем из комиксов — с его слов, изображенный там парень числился в команде главным механиком. Футболка была мятая и неглаженая, но чистая, явно с утра вытащенная из сушилки. Из этого следовало, что Теон, перед тем, как отправить Робба в школу, нашел время на прачечную. Впрочем, насколько Рамси успел узнать Робба, тот сам был в состоянии позаботиться о себе — а то и о Теоне.

Правда, сегодня Робб был слегка задумчив — то есть, еще больше, чем обычно. Рамси понял это далеко не с первого взгляда. По замкнутому лицу Робба мало что можно было сказать. Только когда по дороге домой из школы они немного покатались между гаражей, Рамси, допив свою колу, покосился в сторону сына и спросил:  
\- Эй, ты чего такой? Случилось что-то?  
В голове у него между тем пронеслось несколько вариантов неприятностей, которые могут произойти с нормальным парнем в начальной школе. Третьеклассники, у которых сначала много обидных слов про запас, а потом кровавые сопли. Невкусный кафель в туалете и боль под ребрами. Директор, который имеет что-то против заточек из линеек.

Первым побуждением было прийти туда и разобраться так, чтобы к Роббу больше никто не подходил на радиус в километр. Потом он подумал, что километровый радиус пустоты, наверное, не всякого обрадует — даже если сам Рамси полагал это неплохим вариантом по сравнению с необходимостью подлаживаться под требования коллектива. К тому же, Рамси искренне считал ценным кое-что из опыта, подаренного ему собственным отцом — никогда ни о чем не проси, докажи, что чего-то стоишь. В этой связи Роббу следовало дать возможность решить проблемы самому.

Но его проблема оказалась несколько иной.  
\- Мне нравится девочка в школе.  
Рамси почесал подбородок. К такому разговору он был не готов. Но Робб смотрел на него прямым взглядом светлых глаз, очень редко моргая, и вовсе не выглядел смущенным или потерянным. Просто сообщал сведения о факте, который ставил его в тупик, и для верного поведения в связи с которым у него не было никаких навыков. Судя по всему, тут требовалось консультация взрослого, который мог бы познакомить его с правильными средствами выражения эмоций.

Минут двадцать назад Рамси рассказывал ему, как вписываться в поворот, и даже постарался сделать это, как полагается. Сам он поворачивал, срывая ведущую ось, и ожидая, пока остальную часть машины донесет, куда надо. Вообще-то, это следовало считать лицемерием — во всяком случае, Теона он периодически упрекал в том, что тот врет ребенку по поводу самых разных вещей. Но Рамси рассудил, что для того, чтобы нарушать правила тогда, когда это нужно, не мешает сначала их узнать.

\- М-м-м… А как ты понял, что она тебе нравится?  
Рамси немного опасался, что мальчик, которого Робб давеча ударил дверцей шкафчика, тоже мог ему нравиться, только симпатия приняла такую форму. Какие советы давать в этом случае, Рамси не знал. Но у Робба с этим было куда проще — он имел четкое представление о том, что такое “нравится” и как это должно проявляться.  
\- Хочется с ней поговорить.

\- Да, это аргумент… Ну так и поговори, если хочется. Все же отлично, нет?  
Робб нахмурился и засопел.  
\- Мне кажется, я боюсь.  
\- Это тебя все должны бояться, — Рамси слегка пихнул его в плечо, и Робб отлетел, стукнувшись о дверцу локтем. — Ты умеешь делать эту хрень с тараканом.  
\- Это не то, — сказал Робб беспомощно.  
\- Тогда чего ты боишься?  
Робб уставился в окно, а потом с трудом произнес:  
\- Я думаю, что лучше мне не пытаться. И не начинать. Если она решит, что я не подхожу, или расхочет со мной дружить, я расстроюсь. То есть, очень расстроюсь.

Рамси сжал банку из-под колы в руке, превращая ее в жестяной бесформенный комок.  
\- А Теону ты об этом говорил?  
\- Ага.  
\- А он что? — спросил Рамси, косясь на сына из-под ресниц.  
Робб пожал плечами:  
\- Ничего. Сказал, что не выдержит этого, надел на голову ведро от попкорна и спрятался в ванной.  
Рамси расхохотался и вышвырнул смятую банку в окно.  
\- Так, давай поменяемся местами. Я обещал тебя привезти до того, как Теон уйдет на работу.

Робб посмотрел на него пронзительным взглядом прозрачных глаз и серьезно спросил:  
\- Почему, когда я говорю тебе что-то о нем, ты смеешься?  
Рамси хмыкнул еще пару раз, постепенно успокаиваясь.  
\- А он смеется, когда ты что-то обо мне говоришь?  
\- Он тоже задает вопросы вместо того, чтобы ответить.


	7. Chapter 7

Теон поднял пивной бокал на уровень лица Рамси, наклонил и начал переливать туда содержимое бутылки. Как только он выпрямил бокал, формируя пенную шапку, Рамси вытащил полупустую бутылку у него из рук, чудом ничего не облив, и приложился к горлышку.  
\- Спасибо.  
Теон стукнул бокалом о стойку, за которой сидел Рамси.  
\- Я тебе могу даже бирдекель дать. Закуси им.  
\- Держи, — Рамси бросил на стойку горсть монет. — А это чаевые. — За монетами последовала купюра.  
\- Заходите к нам еще, — Теон забросил мелочь в кассу, потом взял купюру и не глядя переправил ее в узкую прорезь ящика с надписью “Помощь пострадавшим от наводнения в Глостере”.  
\- Эй! — Рамси немедленно ковырнул крышку ящика, но там был замок. — Какого черта? Ты разбазариваешь деньги, предназначенные для моего сына!

Теон быстро обвел взглядом бар. Еще не было шести, и зал был пуст, только за дальним столиком сидел над кружкой какой-то забулдыга, а у дверей маячил охранник. Похоже, Теон уже подумывал о том, чтобы выставить Рамси вон при помощи вышибалы, но опасался, что закончится поножовщиной.  
\- Не устраивай тут сцену, — попросил он, принимаясь протирать бокалы полотенцем. — Допивай и иди отсюда. Ты всех посетителей распугаешь.

Силовые и репрессивные методы уже какое-то время не работали. Разве что когда они с Теоном оказывались наедине, и Теон был без одежды. Но потом все снова возвращалось обратно — его выгнутая бровь, стремление не дотрагиваться, обвинения с не истекшим сроком давности, саркастический тон или испуганный, настороженный взгляд. В общественном месте или в присутствии Робба у Рамси не хватало методов, чтобы как-то бороться с этим, поэтому приходилось импровизировать. Например, разговаривать.

Рамси засучил рукава куртки до локтей, размял пальцы так, что те хрустнули, и немного наклонившись вперед, тихо сказал:  
\- Я знаю, что я тебе нужен. И ты это знаешь.  
\- Ты меня никогда по-настоящему не понимал, — заявил Теон, полируя бокал, который уже скрипел.  
Рамси приподнял брови.  
\- Я тебя _не понимал?_  
\- Скажем так, не уважал. И не уважаешь до сих пор.  
\- А ты меня?  
\- Так, я думаю, это лишнее, — Теон попытался отнять у него бутылку, но Рамси держал крепко, и часть ее содержимого пролилась на стойку.  
\- Я тебя уважаю, — заверил его Рамси и мотнул головой в дальний угол зала. — Обсудим это в туалете?

\- Знаешь, что это? — спросил Теон, показывая ему блестящий предмет, похожий на увеличенный в размерах стоматологический инструмент. — Щипцы для откупоривания шампанского. Идеально подходят по форме для человеческих яиц.  
\- Это предложение? — осклабился Рамси.  
Теон флирта не оценил.  
\- Это угроза. Не плоскогубцы, конечно, но… Вали отсюда.

Рамси внимательно и оценивающе осмотрел щипцы. Металлические кончики были соединены, потом плавно расширялись, образуя небольшие полукруглые тиски, способные плотно сдавливать вещи.  
\- Никогда не угрожай оружием, если не готов им воспользоваться.  
\- Кто сказал, что я не готов?.. — Теон сжал ручки щипцов, и те громко клацнули. — Так и быть, не до победного. Но как следует пережать…Там еще бывают иногда шипы внутри, чтобы пробка не выскользнула. У этих — нет, я же не какой-нибудь…  
Рамси поднял брови. Это было что-то новенькое, и даже слегка интриговало.

\- Теон, откуда у тебя такие фантазии? — спросил он задушевным тоном. — Другие мальчики на порносайте что-то не то рассказали?  
\- Ничего нового, я все это уже знаю, — заверил его Теон. — Только с другого ракурса.  
Рамси уважительно прицокнул языком.  
\- У тебя еще есть совочек для льда, не забывай об этом. Очень опасно выглядит.

На потолке крутился вентилятор. Над стойкой подсвеченная реклама пива горела только наполовину. Вышибала у дверей, кажется, спал. Теон огляделся, глубоко вздохнул и швырнул щипцы в ящик.  
\- Так, Рамси, какого черта ты от меня хочешь сейчас?  
Рамси подумал и постарался ответить максимально обстоятельно.  
\- Прямо сейчас — перепихнуться в туалете. Можешь даже свои щипчики прихватить, а там посмотрим… А вообще… ну, я, ты, мэрия… Роберт. Кстати, имя ему тоже поменяем.

\- Ты с ума сошел, — покачал головой Теон, забрасывая на плечо полотенце.  
Рамси почувствовал, что теряет способность к деликатному поведению.  
\- Пока что я был с тобой вежлив, понимаешь? — сказал он вкрадчиво. — Потому что ты заботишься о моем сыне. Но могу и потерять терпение.  
Пьяница из-за дальнего столика пришел за новой кружкой пива, и Теона это на время отвлекло. Когда тот отошел, странно покосившись на Рамси, Теон тихо сказал:  
\- Юридически я отец Робба.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я могу вздрочнуть в пробирку и отсудить его? — уточнил Рамси. Он сам не был уверен, что это возможно, однако упускать такой аргумент в разговоре не собирался.  
Теон порозовел и сверкнул глазами:  
\- Только заикнись еще раз об этом, и всю оставшуюся жизнь будешь дрочить в пробирку.  
Выглядел он при этом так, словно вот-вот даст Рамси в скулу кулаком. 

Рамси испытал противоречивые чувства. Теон хамил, не подчинялся ему и вообще вел себя так, что неясно было, как это до сих пор можно терпеть. Однако то, как он был привязан к Роббу, волновало. Рамси до сих пор не мог понять, почему Теон, который делал все по воле настроения, не был сентиментален, а также обладал ветреностью характера и невысокой способностью к сильным чувствам, так абсурдно прикипел душой к ребенку.

\- Я предлагал тебе вариант, при котором Роберт остается у нас обоих, и мы с тобой дрочим друг другу, — сказал Рамси. — Ты даже согласился.  
\- Под давлением, — отрезал Теон и, стрельнув глазами по сторонам, добавил: — Изнутри. Если ты думаешь, что эти слова что-то значили, ты ошибаешься. Это вроде показаний под пыткой.  
\- Я придумаю еще что-нибудь, если этого мало, — пообещал Рамси.  
\- Можешь прилюдно впихивать в меня что угодно. Это никак не изменит моего отношения. — Говоря “можешь” и “что угодно” он сделал большую ошибку. Рамси уже представлял себе многое. Теон принялся протирать стойку. — Ты не посмеешь сунуться в суд. На тебе висит рэкет, и разборки в Уэльсе, и все дерьмо твоего отца. У тебя тачка угнана.  
В его устах все это звучало скверно — даже учитывая, что Теон имел весьма отдаленное представление о его делах, не зная и десятой доли всего. Не говоря уже о деталях.

\- Ты же бесишься не из-за этого. Ты думаешь, что я просто не могу быть хорошим отцом собственному сыну.  
\- Правильно, потому что ты неуравновешенный.  
Рамси ухмыльнулся и скрестил руки на груди, пока Теон вытирал перед ним пивные потеки, которые уже отчасти впитались в дерево.  
\- Ты жрешь бургеры и картошку фри, а Роберта кормишь кашей. Ты заставляешь его убирать постель каждый сраный день и постоянно что-то стирать. Ты-то сам хоть раз в жизни убирал кровать? У тебя простыни в сперме и смазке. Это все как-то нечестно, нет?..  
Теон широко распахнул глаза и с возмущением поинтересовался:  
\- Решил дать мне советы по воспитанию ребенка? Где ты раньше был?..  
\- А ты где был? Ты ударился в бега с моей женой!

\- Да ее трясло от всей вашей семейки, и я ее понимаю. Если кто-то и вел себя нечестно, так это ты! И после этого ты мне… — Теон задохнулся, пытаясь сказать что-то еще, а потом разом затих, словно споткнувшись на полуслове. Ссутулившись, он забрался на стул с другой стороны стойки, и теперь их с Рамси лица были совсем рядом. — Я его не заставляю, — сказал Теон, глядя на свои руки. — Он просто другой. Ему действительно нравится каша. И он не может спокойно уйти из дома, пока не заправит постель по своей системе. Иногда я думаю, что он такой из-за меня. Даже нож… И ты тут вообще не причем.  
\- Что значит — из-за тебя? — нахмурился Рамси.  
Несмотря на все, что Рамси успел наговорить, он не считал Теона виноватым в том, что с Роббом что-то не в порядке. Если с тем действительно что-то было не в порядке.

Теон в очередной раз окинул взглядом пустой зал, не увидел ничего угрожающего и плеснул виски в стакан с парой кубиков льда. Поставил стакан перед собой, но пить не стал.  
\- Когда мы еще жили с тобой, — сказал он каким-то странным тоном, которого Рамси у него не слышал никогда — или не слышал очень давно, — я хотел, чтобы его не было. Чтобы он не родился. Каждый раз, когда я об этом думаю, я чувствую себя виноватым. Когда Джейни не стало, я подумывал спереть у сестер морфин и вколоть себе столько, чтобы не просыпаться. Было... очень пусто. И тут я услышал, как он плачет. Он хотел жрать, понимаешь?.. А она умерла.

Рамси залпом допил потеплевшее и слегка выдохшееся к этому моменту пиво — сперва из бутылки, а потом из кружки.  
\- Скажи мне правду. Для тебя имело хоть какое-то значение, что это мой ребенок? Или тебе просто было настолько некуда себя деть?..  
Теон фыркнул и поболтал льдом в стакане.  
\- Я, кажется, не подбирал _всех_ детей, которые мне попадались на глаза, так?..  
\- Значит…  
\- Рамси, при всем желании я никогда не мог бы забыть, что это твой сын. Другое дело, что я по этому поводу думал.  
\- Что?  
\- Много чего, — Теон пожал плечами. — Не знаю. Я надеялся, что он не будет похож на тебя.

Рамси молчал. По идее, нужно было оскорбиться — что он и сделал. В ответ на последнее признание Теона очень захотелось ударить. Но тот сидел, обхватив руками локти, и выглядел таким безучастным, что показалось — с таким же успехом можно лупить манекен. В тех воспоминаниях, куда он сейчас вернулся, ему и так было скверно.  
Рамси испытал желание спросить у него, скучал ли он. Жалел ли о своем поступке. Хотел ли от него помощи. Но знал, что Теон не скажет ему этих слов, даже если что-то из этого хотя бы отчасти было правдой.

\- Ты спрашивал, что мне нужно, и я ответил. — Здесь Рамси предпринял усилие и задал ему вопрос, которого еще не задавал ни разу: — А чего ты хочешь?  
Взглянув ему в глаза, Теон неожиданно улыбнулся:  
\- Не знаю, может быть, чтобы ты меня не бил.  
\- Вообще? — поднял бровь Рамси, нащупывая на стойке его руку.  
Теон вздохнул.  
\- Когда злишься, — он чуть двинул пальцами под ладонью Рамси, словно пытаясь освободиться и разорвать касание — но так этого и не сделал.  
\- Хорошо. Я буду тебя бить, только если ты попросишь. И ты будешь так просить…  
\- Мало того, не надо делать все, что я прошу. Ты сможешь меня остановить? — он так смотрел, когда надеялся, что Рамси защитит его. Раньше Рамси не понимал, от кого именно ему нужна была защита, и принимал все на свой счет.

Напрочь забыв, где находится, Рамси протянул руку к щеке Теона — движение было быстрым, и тот на секунду зажмурился. Рамси хорошо знал, что означает эта быстрая нервная гримаса — ее на рефлекторном уровне не может побороть любой человек, которого били по лицу. Но в последний раз он бил Теона таким образом много лет назад. Так давно, что любой оттиск этих испуганных ответных движений должен был уйти из телесной памяти. Неужели это делал кто-то еще?.. Эта мысль уколола его под сердцем, вызывая желание в мясо измордовать любого, кто имеет к этому отношение. Или просто кого-нибудь.

\- Боишься меня? — тихо спросил Рамси, скользя кончиками пальцев по его щеке.  
Теон молча опустил глаза и несколько раз кивнул. Рамси понял, что речь шла уже не о страхе перед ударом. Вообще-то, пощечины имели хорошую терапевтическую силу. Иногда он бил Теона по щеке, когда тот долго не мог кончить. И носом тот потом шмыгал вполне благодарно.  
\- Раньше ты ничего не боялся. Особенно… под конец.  
\- Вот видишь, потому это и был конец. Все шло к чему-то очень плохому, и я сбежал. Но я больше не имею права себя разрушать. И ты не должен меня к этому подталкивать, если действительно хочешь…  
\- Чего?  
\- Ну, чего ты там хочешь, — скороговоркой закончил Теон.  
\- Так ты согласен?  
\- Нет.

Рамси саданул кулаком по стойке и закатил глаза.  
\- Проклятье!.. Я могу себя контролировать. Но когда я попытался не делать тебе больно, ты был недоволен. Потому что тебя это не заводит. Так какого хрена тебе надо?  
Теон провел пальцами по краю стойки легким, как будто рассеянным движением.  
\- Как бы тебе сказать… Помнишь, когда-то давно… один-единственный раз… ты дал мне приделать тебя к стулу?

Рамси сразу же вспомнил, о чем шла речь. Воспоминание было яркое, и потом он часто мысленно возвращался к нему. Как Рамси казалось — из-за того, что это был один из последних случаев, когда они по-настоящему искренне и душевно трахались. Потом Теон замкнулся в себе, а он слишком много психовал, и поздно понял, что происходит.

\- Ах, в этом смысле… Хочешь так?  
Теон задумчиво уставился куда-то ему за плечо.  
\- Я просто хочу хотя бы за что-то отвечать. — Помедлив, он добавил: — Может быть, я хочу сделать больно тебе.  
Рамси улыбнулся. Он был настроен внушить доверие любой ценой.


	8. Chapter 8

\- У тебя было в детстве много игрушек? — спросил Теон, проверяя узел у него на запястье.  
\- Не особенно. Я смотрел на всякое там в траве. Потом сразу перешел к оружию.  
\- Понятно, — кивнул Теон с таким видом, словно уже успел выстроить в голове какую-то картину.

Связь, возможно, в самом деле была. Рамси никогда особенно не интересовался игрушками для секса. Его воображение расширяло границы сексуального настолько, что необходимости в специально созданных для этого приспособлениях он не испытывал. Ему казалось, что при наличии мотивации и фантазии воспользоваться можно вообще чем угодно.

Мысль была неуместная, но Рамси подумал о том, стоит ли покупать игрушки Роббу, и если да, то какие. Пока что тот играл с приставкой, микросхемами и живыми тараканами. О каких предпочтениях в будущем это может сигнализировать, Рамси бы затруднился сказать. Но сам факт того, что он подумал о таких вещах, лежа привязанным за руки к кровати, когда Теон лил смазку на пальцы, был немного неожиданным. Рамси на какое-то время почувствовал себя взрослым.

\- Тебе понравится, — уверил его Теон, проталкивая очередной скользкий шарик ему вовнутрь, и Рамси забыл обо всем остальном.  
Теон такими штуками владел очень хорошо. Рамси это интриговало до покалывания под кожей, но обычно речь шла о том, чтобы обратить все это против Теона, а не о том, чтобы ощутить в себе анальные бусы. Чувство вторжения чужеродного предмета поднимало волоски на руках и ногах дыбом. Когда проскочил последний шарик, и все туго сжалось, Рамси поморщился, всматриваясь в потолок. Внутри давило, саднило и жгло. Заведенные вверх и привязанные к столбикам кровати руки было не опустить. Рамси в первую очередь попробовал веревки на прочность, но Теон постарался хорошо и всерьез.

\- Волнуешься? — спросил Рамси, чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку — слишком уж уверенный у Теона был вид. К тому же, Рамси спинным мозгом чувствовал, что тот в самом деле волнуется.  
Он понял, что был прав, когда Теон сильно и хлестко ударил его по щеке. Рука у него была не то, чтобы легкая, и голова Рамси дернулась.  
\- Впечатляет, — оценил он, уже готовясь с следующему удару, потому что Теон поджал губы, но пощечина прилетела с другой стороны. Рамси инстинктивно щелкнул зубами в воздухе, пытаясь укусить его руку.  
Теон шлепнул его по губам:  
\- Не надо меня грызть.

Он вылил на ладонь еще немного смазки и обхватил ладонью член Рамси, несколько раз продернув кулаком вверх-вниз по всей длине. Рамси и без этого был возбужден до крайности — кто бы мог предположить, что эти штуки в заднице так подействуют — но теперь под пальцами Теона все просто гудело. Рамси замер, глядя, как Теон с хриплым стоном садится на его член. У него внутри было горячо и туго, и Рамси чувствовал, как на границе соприкосновения их тел стучит чей-то пульс. Эти ощущения почти заставили его забыть о дискомфорте там, где была нитка анальных шариков. Теперь жжение сошло на нет, а чувство распирания внутри стало казаться приятным. Когда мышцы привыкли, Рамси поймал себя на мысли, что был бы не против, если бы там оказалось что-нибудь побольше диаметром.

Теон завел руку за спину и потянул за кольцо, которым заканчивался шнур. Давление увеличилось. Ощущение было захватывающее и немного стыдное. Оказалось, когда они входили вовнутрь, это было еще не так стремно. А когда наружу…  
\- Не сжимайся, — посоветовал Теон, наклоняясь к нему. — Тебе больно?  
\- Нет, — правдиво ответил Рамси.

Он встречался в своей жизни с настоящей болью, и это была еще не она. Но почему-то переживаемые сейчас ощущения впечатляли его больше, чем, например, удар ботинком под ребра. В том, что из него, медленно растягивая мышцы, выходила эта вымазанная лубрикантом штука, а Теон этим руководил, было нечто очень дикое. Думая об этом, Рамси пару раз дернул бедрами, подбрасывая Теона на себе, и сперва тот выгнулся на нем, широко раскрыв рот и глаза, но потом взял себя в руки и прижал его к кровати, останавливая.

\- Хорошо... Давай, выдави его, — потянув за кольцо сильнее, Теон подставил вторую руку.  
Рамси застонал, потом ахнул, и Теону на ладонь выпал силиконовый шарик.  
\- Ну вот и отлично. Это был… пример.  
\- Что?  
\- Остальные я вытащу сразу.

Теон сделал несколько движений бедрами, работая тазом, откидывая голову и позволяя оценить длинную шею. Его член покачивался над животом Рамси, и тот сейчас хотел бы до него дотянуться. Теон снова протянул руку назад, плотно захватывая кольцо и болтающийся снаружи шарик, и Рамси ощутил нарастающее давление, такое сильное, словно весь кишечник собирался вывернуться наизнанку. Сдавив его член внутри себя, Теон начал работать бедрами, сделал резкое движение — один раз, другой третий, все сильнее и агрессивнее. Сбоку от лба у него подпрыгивала прядь волос. 

Рамси почувствовал, что это происходит — уже неудержимо, и остановить накатывающий оргазм теперь не получится, даже если у него на глазах загорится комната. Да что там, шикарно было бы, если бы загорелась. Он почти неосознанно рванулся вверх, вталкиваясь еще глубже, и Теон, отводя локоть, изо всех сил дернул за шнур.

Рамси зарычал, откидывая голову и приподнимая Теона на себе. Вся силиконовая гирлянда, которая была у него внутри, резко вышла наружу — это было слегка тошнотворно, потрясающе и совершенно непередаваемо, и пару секунд он чувствовал себя так, словно через него пронесся железнодорожный состав. Член запульсировал, длинными ритмичными волнами передавая судороги всему телу. Теон закусил губу, прислушиваясь к тому, как Рамси, бешено вращая кистями рук, кончает в него.

Он перерезал веревки ножницами, и Рамси, поболтав кистями, затащил под голову подушку, чтобы лучше его видеть. Вернуть себе руки было приятно. Он не знал, какая идея нравилась ему больше — то, что Теон мог просто его пожалеть, или то, что остро нуждался сейчас в его руках. Теон переполз вперед, оседлав его грудь, и Рамси, просунув ладонь под его бедром, нащупал растянутое, очень горячее и влажное отверстие, которое до сих пор не сомкнулось.  
\- Открой рот, — велел Теон.  
Завороженно глядя, как ломается контур его рта, он повозил по губам Рамси членом, истекающим смазкой. Он вообще везде обтекал сейчас, и спереди, и сзади — там, где Рамси водил пальцами по собственной вытекающей сперме.

Рамси размокнул губы, втягивая в рот головку его члена, на которой солоноватая жидкость смешивалась с синтетическим вкусом лубриканта. Теон сжал его волосы, натягивая его голову на себя. В это время Рамси пропихнул в него три сжатых пальца. Теон дернулся на его руке, задвигался между ртом и пальцами и вскрикнул. Его захват на волосах Рамси ослабел и разжался, руки взлетели в воздух и так замерли, взадрагивая. Рамси все сильнее и ритмичнее втягивал в рот его член, глядя на него снизу вверх и все жестче долбил его рукой. Когда он начал нажимать на одну и ту же точку со скоростью вибратора для асфальта, Теона все-таки прорвало — он всхлипнул и на выдохе и безостановочно начал умолять его не останавливаться и делать так еще, потому что иначе он умрет, сейчас умрет, а потом было что-то вроде: “давай, о боже мой, скотина, мать твою, сволочь — ещё”. Теон снова схватил его за голову, пытаясь вдвинуться поглубже и достать до горла. Рамси ощутил толчки во рту и горьковатый вкус.

Растеряв на время всю легкость движений, Теон очень медленно сполз, распластываясь на его теле, уткнулся лицом ему в ключицу и пролежал так несколько секунд прежде, чем откатился в сторону.  
\- Вообще, это детский сад, конечно, — сообщил он, откидываясь на подушку. — Надо было тебя избить до крови. Так, чтобы ты отключился... Думаешь, я не смогу?  
Рамси поймал его руку, дернул к себе и прижал к губам.  
\- По-моему, ты слишком сучка для такого.  
\- Обидно, что тебя трахнула сучка?  
\- Нет, — Рамси широко улыбнулся. — Я же знаю, что только позволил тебе это сделать, в качестве подарка. Все равно ты трясся и хныкал.  
\- Пошел ты к дьяволу, Рамси Болтон, — очень серьезно сказал Теон, четко и раздельно проговаривая каждое слово.


	9. Chapter 9

Глядя на то, каким нервным и странно грустным делается иногда лицо Теона, Рамси испытывал что-то среднее между желанием обнять его и потребностью садануть его лопатками о ближайшую стену, чтобы он _перестал_. Порой, когда Теон смотрел куда-то в пустоту, у него было то самое выражение лица — непроницаемое, чужое, и Рамси чувствовал смутную ревность, какие-то запоздалые полу-сожаления и раздражение.

Теон сидел на диване с ноутбуком. На нем была рубашка с таким принтом, что у Рамси рябило в глазах. И хотелось ее немедленно снять. Рамси привез Робба из школы и тот, перекинувшись с Теоном парой фраз о том, как прошел день, удалился к себе в комнату. Рамси решил выпить кофе, а также съесть сэндвич, который принес собой — и все это, наблюдая за Теоном. Он был вполне способен есть и терзаться одновременно, аппетит от страданий не портился. 

\- Ты сюда поесть пришел? — спросил Теон неприязненно, поднимая глаза от экрана. Наверное, его беспокоил звук работающих челюстей. Особенно если учесть, что, жуя, Рамси не сводил с него взгляда. — Ты привез Робба, окей. Дальше что?  
\- Я думал, мы хорошо провели время у меня.  
\- Вроде того, — сказал Теон безучастно, и Рамси немедленно вспомнил, как он выглядел, бормоча что-то неразборчивое и сбивчивое за пару секунд до оргазма.  
В конце концов, все это было просто обидно.  
\- Проклятье, я подставил тебе задницу! — Рамси саданул кружкой об стол, и тут же затих, когда Теон быстро обернулся в сторону комнаты Робба.

\- Мне кажется, тебе нужен орден, — предположил Теон. — Такой, специальный орден, который полагается всем, кто подставляет задницы. Я свой не ношу. Не могу сказать, что очень горжусь.  
\- Стыдишься и чувствуешь себя грязным?.. — Рамси округлил глаза и выпятил губы, изобразив карикатурное сочувствие.  
\- Неа, — покачал головой Теон, закрывая ноутбук. — Уже лет сто, как не чувствую. Это просто факт, который я принимаю. Мне нравится, когда меня трахают. Жестко. Очень. Раньше я обвинял в этом тебя. Думал, что ты что-то такое со мной сделал. Потом понял, что не надо переоценивать твою роль в моей судьбе.  
Рамси был зол, но на словах “жестко” и “очень” невольно возбудился. Приятная тяжесть в паху контрастировала с неприятными чувствами, которые вызывало безличное “меня трахают” — да еще и во множественном числе.

\- Когда ты сделал это со мной в первый раз, я решил, что это ошибка, что это ужасно, и все такое, — сказал Теон. — Ты все сделал неправильно. Но я все равно кончил. И тогда мне стало очень страшно.  
\- Какой раз ты считаешь первым? — уточнил Рамси.  
Речь могла идти о том, как Теон отсосал ему в туалете — или о том, как нагнулся над капотом машины. Мысль о том, что в обоих случаях он лишал Теона невинности, до сих пор приносила Рамси удовлетворение. 

\- Неважно, — Теон дернул плечом. — Важно, что с какого-то момента дороги назад не было. Я должен был как-то это исследовать, понимаешь?.. Понять, что со мной происходит. Закончилось выбитыми зубами, больницей и тем, что я бросил колледж. Ты знаешь, что здесь я хотел устроиться в консалтинговую фирму?.. Рассказывал, где учился, предлагал закончить курс экстерном. Потом я подумал, что меня все равно туда не возьмут, потому что запросят медицинскую карту из Уэльса. Что сведения о сотрудниках крупных компаний попадают в интернет, и меня найдут, и заберут Робба. У меня начался тремор, и я оттуда сбежал.  
\- Окей, я порушил твои перспективы.  
\- Вот и я так думал. Но потом решил, что слишком на тебе зацикливаюсь.  
Рамси, вообще-то, был уверен, что Теон как раз должен на нем зацикливаться, но сомневался в том, что это действительно так. Теон вел себя достаточно равнодушно, чтобы можно было поверить — больше он не считает себя его собственностью.

Рамси слез с высокого стула (это был _тот самый_ стул, и думать об этом было приятно — даже если Рамси не оставлял здесь ничего своего, он мог сделать так, чтобы вещи в квартире Теона стали о чем-то напоминать) и отошел к окну.  
\- Еще бы, ты просто ушел, — сказал он, глядя через балконное стекло на дом напротив.  
\- Не просто, — ответил Теон очень ровным голосом.  
\- Точно, ты там сказал… что-то такое про любовь. Я должен был в это поверить?  
К тому моменту Рамси уже понял — когда нечто подобное вылетает у Теона изо рта, это не имеет никакого значения. Чисто физиологическая функция, вроде ругательств во время секса — либо просто ложь.  
\- Тебе никто не мешал остаться, — Теон смотрел на него чистыми голубыми глазами, и от этого руки сами собой сжимались в кулаки.  
\- Я думал тогда выбить тебе еще один зуб, — сказал Рамси. — И когда обнаружил, что ты сбежал, очень жалел, что не выбил. После этого ты трахался со Сноу. Сразу же. Внутри еще, наверное, хлюпало после меня. Ты думал, я не знаю?.. Он тогда мне рассказал.

\- Он — тебе?.. — Теон широко распахнул глаза и напрягся.  
Выражение неприкрытого ужаса на его лице развеселило Рамси, отчасти прогнав злость.  
\- Да ничего я ему не сделал... Вот со мной было не все в порядке. Если кого-то это волнует.  
Теон откинулся на диване, поправляя яркую рубашку, и заявил, безотрывно глядя Рамси в лицо:  
\- Я не жалею, что с ним спал. Никогда не жалел и не буду жалеть. Можешь меня ударить, но это ничего не изменит.  
Рамси пожал плечами, шагнул к нему и ударил его по лицу — вполсилы, но голова Теона мотнулась. Где-то на излете движения собственной руки, когда та уже впечаталась Теону в скулу, Рамси успел испугаться. Однако Теон не взвился с дивана пружиной и не швырнул в Рамси его же курткой, а просто прижал пальцы к щеке.

Рамси спрятал руку за спину и попробовал что-то сказать, но Теон его перебил:  
\- Все в порядке. Это то, как ты себя ведешь. Все люди нарушают обещания. Обычно это происходит, когда больше нет смысла их сдерживать, — он вдруг криво ухмыльнулся: — В конце концов, я же разрешил.  
С точки зрения Рамси, ему действительно не следовало говорить “можешь меня ударить” — это был буквальный мораторий на обещание, которое Рамси до этого честно имел в виду.  
\- Если бы я не сделал этого с ним, то сейчас не смог бы делать с тобой, — тихо сказал Теон. — Я бы просто умер.

Возникло желание прижать его к спинке дивана расспросить обо всем: как, куда, сколько раз ты кончил, что тебе понравилось больше всего, ты думал обо мне хотя бы немного?.. Теон отвечал бы охотнее Джона Сноу — искреннее и в подробностях. Но Рамси до сих пор не спросил этого, и теперь начинать было поздно. За это время Теон трахался с достаточным количеством разных людей, но это волновало Рамси куда меньше.

\- Слушай, а хером Сноу можно вылечить рак?.. — полюбопытствовал он, выгнув бровь, и сел на подлокотник дивана.  
\- Можно. Такой, ментальный рак. Мне помогло.  
\- Надо было все-таки причаститься. К такому-то целительному херу.  
\- Кто бы тебе позволил, — фыркнул Теон.  
\- Ха. Ты многого не знаешь. — Рамси непристойно осклабился, но ухмылка быстро сошла с его лица. Один вопрос он все-таки хотел задать: — Ты вспоминаешь Сноу до сих пор?

\- Это ты о нем вспомнил и начал говорить.  
\- Ты понял, о чем я.  
Теон задрал короткий рукав рубашки, открывая плечо. Его рука все еще казалась тонкой, но под кожей обозначались выпуклости бицепса и трицепса. На коже до сих пор видны были белые полосы.  
\- Что-то вроде шрама, — пояснил Теон. — Не болит, но уже не сойдет. Понимаешь, о чем я?..  
\- Наверное, — Рамси больше волновали не метафоры, а то, как это все влияет на то, что происходит сейчас. — Значит, ты не хочешь быть со мной не из-за него?

Теон покачал головой и чуть улыбнулся.  
\- Нет, Рамси. Из-за того, что ты социопат.  
\- Я — кто?  
\- Вот! Это оно и есть. Ты ведешь себя так, словно вчера из пещеры вылез. А, черт, это была пустошь...  
Вообще-то, на пустошах действительно были пещеры — в известняковой породе. Эти штуки существовали еще тысячи лет назад, созданные древними людьми. Пустые холмы. Рамси часто забирался туда подростком. Воспоминания заставили его глаза остекленеть, и Теон вздохнул:  
\- Послушай, это значит, что ты…  
\- Я знаю, что это значит. Когда ты попал в больницу, я заботился о тебе и Роберте. Даже когда пришла эта социальная инспекторша… Не надо так на меня смотреть, она же ничего не заметила.  
\- Потому что ты приспособился и просто изобразил, что было нужно. Ты можешь притвориться, на время. Но если тебя ничто не ограничивает…  
\- Какая разница?  
\- Чего?.. Ч-черт, ты издеваешься?! Да все эти ситуации, которыми ты гордишься, ты сам же и создал!

\- Это мой сын, — Рамси указал на дверь комнаты. — Твой тоже, окей. Но и мой, не забывай об этом.  
Теон запустил пальцы обеих рук в волосы, откидывая голову на спинку дивана, пытаясь успокоиться. Когда он заговорил снова, его голос звучал спокойнее, но в нем словно была какая-то трещина.  
\- Я не могу запретить тебе видеться с Роббом. Не потому что с таким пиететом отношусь к твоему отцовству. А потому, что у него большие проблемы в общении. И то, что он с тобой разговаривает — очень ценно.  
\- Он с первого взгляда почувствовал, кто я такой, — заявил Рамси, которому смутно казалось, что кровь его народа обладает особенными качествами.  
\- Это твои романтические фантазии, — оборвал его Теон. — Я воспитывал его так, что ему плевать на родственные связи, он оценивает людей по их поступкам. Просто ты как-то можешь его расшевелить.

Рамси протянул к нему руку, отвел с брови спадающую прядь.  
\- Вот и отлично. Тебя тоже могу, нет?  
Теон посмотрел на него долгим, остановившимся взглядом.  
\- Ты причинил мне слишком много боли. Во всех смыслах. И все больше не будет, как раньше. Никогда, Рамси. — Глядя на него, Рамси вдруг удивился тому, как мало Теон изменился с девятнадцати лет — черты стали более жесткими и определенными, однако он все равно выглядел моложе своего теперешнего возраста. Наверное, дело было в манере одеваться. Или в чем-то еще. — ...И вот сейчас я смотрю, как ты тут симулируешь семейную жизнь, и это очень весело, правда... Но я не хочу в это играть.

Рамси вспомнил, как тогда, в их квартире, кормил Теона с рук или мыл в ванне, словно тот был тяжело больным. Обычно, когда он открывал рот, чтобы снять с вилки кусок, или разводил ноги, позволяя мыльной ладони скользнуть ему в промежность, выражение лица у него было немного отсутствующее. И все-таки, Рамси думал, что никто не делал для него подобного, и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет делать.

Во время этих занятий Рамси иногда начинал чувствовать себя странно. Вроде бы, смысл был в том, чтобы ощутить, насколько Теон ему доверяет и как от него зависим. Но при этом сами действия часто начинали выглядеть так, словно это Рамси выполнял его прихоти и приказы. Подумав об этом, Рамси раздражался, ловя себя на том, что пытается понять, насколько такая идея кажется ему странной, а насколько — привлекательной. Копаться в себе он не любил, поэтому чтобы положить конец лишним мыслям, предпочитал выпороть Теона или на час-другой сделать из него подставку для каких-нибудь нужных вещей. 

Наверное, Теону, которого он только что мыл или одевал, эти резкие перемены настроения казались необоснованными и дикими.


	10. Chapter 10

Теон отвернулся, обратив к Рамси ухо и часть затылка, и глядя на уносящиеся назад одинаковые фонари, обрамлявшие ночную автостраду. Когда Рамси вытаскивал его на прогулку, это назвалось “покататься”. Хотя больше походило на: “перепихнуться в машине, если уж ты не хочешь делать это, пока Робб дома”.

Рамси обнаружил, что, поднявшись по железным лестницам на торце здания, может оказаться у Теона на балконе. Увидев Рамси, Робб махал ему рукой, а потом спокойно отправлялся по своим делам. Его картина мира никак не страдала от того, что биологический отец молча торчал за стеклом на высоте третьего этажа. А вот Теон, как правило, долго не выдерживал, и уже через несколько минут открывал балконную дверь. Почему-то вид Рамси, который сидел на перилах и не делал ничего, нервировал Теона еще сильнее, чем его активные действия.

В этот раз Рамси тоже воспользовался этим трюком, и Теон вышел к нему на балкон, а потом спустился к машине. Рамси обещал, что вернет его не слишком поздно. И, в самом деле, оказался оперативен — через полчаса они были уже за пределами Лондона, а на Теоне не было одежды. Это далось не то, чтобы очень легко — сперва в ответ на предложение раздеться Теон только выгнул бровь и хмыкнул. Рамси это не понравилось.

Технически, для того, чтобы трахнуть Теона сейчас, хватило бы только его спущенных штанов и собственной расстегнутой ширинки. Речь шла о вещах символических, но принципиальных. Рамси хотел даже не голого Теона в своей машине, а чтобы тот послушался.

Каждый раз, когда он слышал от Теона слово “нет” — или читал его в этом изломе бровей — кровь вскипала так, что агрессию было трудно сдерживать. Невзирая на то, что за все эти годы он успел пережить глубокую черную безнадежность (которая, впрочем, ни разу не продлилась достаточно долго, чтобы стать невыносимой), убеждение, что Теон просто не имеет права ему отказывать, никуда не делось.

Рамси протянул руку и положил ладонь Теону между ног, нащупывая выпуклость ширинки и ниже — жесткий шов, уходящий в промежность. Теон повозил затылком по подголовнику. На его лице появилось сосредоточенное выражение. Рамси расстегнул молнию и полез к нему в штаны. Ресницы Теона дрогнули, и он с трудом произнес:  
\- Может, ты будешь смотреть на дорогу, а не на меня?  
\- Да ладно, все под контролем. Я же пока не делаю так… — Расми немного качнул руль, удерживая его одной рукой, и машина резко вильнула. — Или так, — он надавил на педаль, разгоняясь, и стрелка спидометра, перевалив за сотню, неуклонно двинулась вправо.

\- Хочешь нас обоих угробить?! — Теон дернулся, пытаясь отодвинуться от его руки, но двигаться было некуда. — Из-за такой придури?  
Рамси сбавил скорость и сильнее сжал кулак, сдавливая через белье мошонку Теона так, что тот с шипением втянул воздух сквозь зубы.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты сделал то, что я сказал.  
\- Отпусти меня, — хмуро сказал Теон.  
\- И что будет?  
\- Я… я разденусь.

Рамси улыбнулся углом рта и убрал руку. Теон отстегнул ремень безопасности и принялся снимать одежду, забрасывая ее через плечо в проем между креслами. Туда полетели футболка, кроссовки с носками, брюки и трусы. Потом Теон пристегнулся снова. Глядя на ремень, который наискось пересек его голую кожу, Рамси ощутил, как рот наполняется слюной. Он сглотнул и приказал себе успокоиться.

В общем-то, результат был достигнут — теперь можно было съехать на обочину и пригнуть Теона за затылок или завершить все на заднем сиденье. Но Рамси показалось, что этого мало. Сидя рядом с ним обнаженным и скрестив руки на груди, Теон выглядел так, словно делал большое одолжение.

Рамси выудил из-под сиденья тряпку и бросил ему.  
\- Протри зеркало.  
\- Оно чистое, — пожал плечами Теон.  
\- Недостаточно чистое, — покачал головой Рамси, снижая скорость.  
Теон взял тряпку, опустил стекло и потянулся к боковому зеркалу.  
\- Нет, — оборвал его Рамси и затормозил. — Выйди и протри.

Теон обернулся к нему, попытался что-то сказать, но дернул ртом и промолчал. Наверное, рассчитывал побыстрее отстреляться и не стал спорить. Трасса в обе стороны была пустынна. Когда Теон выбрался из салона, Рамси быстро перегнулся через сиденье, захлопывая пассажирскую дверь, и сказал:  
\- Подумай над своим поведением.  
Он нажал на газ, и вслед ему полетела тряпка. Естественно, ее сдуло обратно, и она, крутясь, спикировала куда-то за обочину. Рамси ухмыльнулся. Теон только что расстался с единственным предметом, которым мог бы как-то прикрыться.

Рамси смотрел на светлую тонкую фигуру, которая уносилась назад в чистом, собственно говоря, зеркале. Он разогнался до семидесяти и затормозил так, что машину развернуло и протащило юзом через двойную сплошную. _Контролируемый занос._ Это было чертовски приятное ощущение. Контролируемый. Но все-таки занос.  
Прикурив сигарету, Рамси поехал обратно по встречке.

Теон стоял, прислонившись к столбу и выставив острое колено.  
\- Ну что, будешь хорошо себя вести? — спросил Рамси, высовываясь в окно. — Если да, то могу подбросить домой.  
\- Нет, спасибо, — вежливо сказал Теон, двигаясь с места, и миновал машину. Рамси проводил его задницу взглядом. На бедрах виднелась пара синяков. Как всегда, на дело своих рук было приятно смотреть. 

Рамси развернулся еще раз. Если бы здесь были камеры, эти маневры стоили бы ему потрясающих штрафов — но об этом он даже не задумывался. По сравнению с тем, где он взял эту тачку, штрафы показались бы меньшей проблемой.  
\- Не передумал? — спросил он, поравнявшись с Теоном.

Тот молчал, довольно уверенно шагая по холодному асфальту. Рамси знал, куда смотреть. Холод украшал Теона не больше, чем любого голого мужчину, но Рамси зрелище все равно нравилось.  
Сзади послышался шум. Ехала машина. Теон молча шел вперед. Рамси облизнулся, подумав: сейчас он сломается и начнет просить. Конечно, после первой просьбы Рамси пускать его в салон не собирался. Машина, держась крайнего левого ряда, проехала мимо. Рамси покосился вбок, успев увидеть, как вывернул голову водитель. Если бы там был кто-то со свободными руками или более быстрой реакцией, Теона бы уже снимали на телефон.

\- Я буду так идти до Лондона, пока не свалюсь, — предупредил Теон.  
\- И там тебя арестуют за нарушение общественной этой самой. Морали. Ничего, я разбужу Роберта и отвезу в школу, пока ты сидишь в участке, — Рамси швырнул окурок на асфальт.  
\- Давай, спекулируй на ребенке. Ты сам меня заставил. Ты же этого хотел?  
\- Я хочу видеть, что ты все осознал. А если нет… Пусть все посмотрят, какой ты у меня, — Рамси плотоядно усмехнулся. — Узнают, _кто ты на самом деле._

Теон фыркнул. Рамси подумал, что надо было что-нибудь в него затолкать прежде, чем выпроводить его из машины. Тогда походка у него не была бы такой вальяжной.  
\- Я где-то не дожал, да? — спросил Рамси прямо.  
Теон ухмыльнулся.  
\- Знаешь, в девятнадцать я бы от такого уже скулил. С тех пор меня много кто видел голым. А еще я кое-что узнал… про людей. Они слишком нормальные. — Теон вдруг подмигнул. — Я похож на жертву преступления, понимаешь? Ты можешь уехать и оставить меня здесь, и мне окажут помощь. Еще и плед, наверное, дадут... Предложат вызвать полицию...  
Он свел брови, сделав очень несчастный вид. Впрочем, даже если от смущения он не терзался, его зубы стучали совсем не наигранно, а речь становилась все более прерывистой.

Рамси представил себе, как поступил бы сам, обнаружив Теона в таком виде на шоссе.  
\- Ты хорошо думаешь о людях. Я бы тебя трахнул.  
\- Так это ты. Никому в голову не придет, что такое сделал человек, с которым я трахаюсь хренову тучу времени... И ведь никто не догадается, _кто я на самом деле._  
\- Ах ты дрянь, — Рамси ударил кулаком в середину руля. Теон вздрогнул от гудка, но не замедлил шага.

Метров через сорок он споткнулся, вскрикнул и, болезненно морщась, вцепился в край окна. Рамси затормозил. Перегнувшись через пассажирское сиденье, он открыл дверь, и Теон, прыгая на одной ноге, почти упал вовнутрь. Он был очень холодный и полностью покрыт мурашками. А еще не мог наступить на правую стопу.  
\- Что с тобой?  
\- Стекло.  
Он забросил ногу на ногу, и Рамси, включив потолочную подсветку, увидел, что его стопа сильно поранена, и кровь капает на коврик. Рамси вытащил из бардачка скрученный бинт и ополовиненную бутылку бренди.

\- Вовнутрь и снаружи одновременно — самое эффективное, — сообщил он, протягивая Теону бутылку.  
\- Я в курсе, — ответил тот, блеснув глазами, и приложился к горлышку.  
\- Будет больно, — проинформировал Рамси, положив его ногу на свое колено. Подошва была грязной и потемневшей, зато наружная сторона стопы — очень белой, и через светлую кожу проступали вены и сухожилия.  
\- Это я тоже знаю.

Рамси надавил на острую щиколотку, подведенную голубоватой полосой жилки, вложил палец в углубление за косточкой.  
\- Думаешь, мне больше нечем тебя удивить? — тон получился смутно угрожающий, с низким переливом, похожим на обещание. Но на самом деле эта мысль всерьез внушила Рамси беспокойство.  
\- Если будем проверять, закончится плохо, — предупредил Теон.

Рамси молча плеснул крепким алкоголем ему на ногу, смывая кровь и грязь. Теон зашипел. Мышцы его голени, лежавшей у Рамси на колене, напряглись так, что их могло свести. Рамси уже подумал о том, как можно было бы уколоть спазмированную голень острием ножа. На джинсы Рамси попали капли крови и бренди. В салоне одуряюще запахло. Рамси в очередной раз отогнал мысль о том, что будет, если их остановит полиция.

\- Вот начерта… — пробормотал Теон, стараясь не дергать ногой. — У тебя нет каких-нибудь там влажных салфеток вместо этого?..  
\- Зато не простудишься, — Рамси растер его поджимающиеся пальцы, чувствуя, как теплеет кожа.  
\- Когда тебя это волновало? — вяло возразил Теон, но больше не хамил и не спорил.

От растирания кровь пошла сильнее, и Рамси испачкал обе ладони. Он размотал бинт и принялся обматывать Теону ступню. Кровь из пореза проступала сквозь марлю бесформенным цветком, который уменьшался с каждым новым слоем. Когда Рамси закончил, туго завязав узел, Теон шмыгнул носом и уткнулся лбом в его плечо. Он дрожал.  
\- Я отвезу тебя домой, — пообещал Рамси, и Теон несколько раз быстро кивнул.

Рамси привлек его к себе и улыбнулся. В общем-то, Теон все-таки попросил. И обещал вести себя хорошо. Только молча. Рамси чувствовал, как от него это исходило.  
Теон прерывисто и глубоко вздохнул. Он выглядел так, словно готов был расплакаться от облегчения. От этого его состояния Рамси становился сам не свой — чувствовал, как рот наполняет слюна, а в солнечном сплетении растет жжение.

\- Можно, я оденусь?.. — его дыхание коснулось кожи, вызывая покалывание, приподнимая невидимые волоски.  
\- Да.

Мимо прогрохотала фура, следовавшая откуда-то из Уэст-Сассекса. Теон вздрогнул в его руках. Рамси поцеловал его угол рта — очень легко, почти нежно, и сразу же отстранился. В ответ на это Теон забросил руки ему на плечи, притягивая к себе за затылок. Рамси очень давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо, как в момент, когда Теон раздвинул его губы своими, проталкивая язык вовнутрь. 

Рамси успел только отодвинуть сиденье назад до упора — в следующий момент Теон оседлал его колени, крепче присасываясь к его рту. Он больше не трясся и вовсе не казался ранимым.  
\- Я разрешил тебе одеться, — напомнил Рамси, когда Теон отстранился, чтобы вздохнуть.  
\- Да-да, — кивнул Теон рассеянно. — Что-то такое было.

Рамси подумал, что ему самому точно есть, чему удивляться. Теон не вызывал у него какого-то единого ощущения, на котором можно было успокоиться. Он был наглым и неуверенным в себе, агрессивным и равнодушным. Он сдавался и сопротивлялся, говорил правду и врал.

\- Полезай туда, — Рамси ткнул большим пальцем назад, в сторону заднего сиденья.  
Голос прозвучал хрипло. Рамси пытался сохранить иллюзию контроля, но его постоянно куда-то сносило. В машине витали пары бренди. Теон ухмыльнулся и расстегнул ремень его джинсов.


	11. Chapter 11

Теон вышел из магазина с пакетом в руках, на ходу надевая солнечные очки в цветной оправе. Рамси, который ждал его у выхода, ухмыльнулся. Его эти очки почему-то забавляли.  
\- Ты так и будешь таскаться за мной весь день? — осведомился Теон. — Я не делаю ничего интересного, я покупаю разную хренотень. — Он достал из пакета коробку с овсяной кашей и продемонстрировал ее Рамси.  
Тот только пожал плечами.  
\- Неважно, что происходит, важно, как смотреть.  
\- Вот как… Мне и вчера казалось, что за мной следят.  
\- А вот это уже твоя паранойя. Я не слежу за тобой все время. Только иногда.

Теон развернулся и направился прочь по тротуару, двигаясь в сторону своей улицы. Рамси поравнялся с ним, глядя на его профиль за темными очками. Они миновали ломбард с яркими желтыми вывесками, магазинчик с подержанной техникой и теперь шли вдоль обильно разрисованного граффити бетонного забора.  
\- Ты вообще бываешь в Сити? — спросил Рамси, засовывая руки в карманы.  
\- Нечасто, — признал Теон. Помедлив, он добавил: — Это странно, потому что раньше я был уверен, что буду жить в центре… чего угодно. Или тусоваться там. А сейчас вообще редко выбираюсь отсюда. Хотя недавно ездили с Роббом в Южный Кенсингтон. Там музей естествознания и политехнический музей.  
\- И как тебе политехнический музей? — осведомился Рамси.  
\- Шикарно. Робб выиграл в каком-то конкурсе купон на ланч в ресторанной зоне, и я поел бесплатно.

Рамси сам был не против получить такой купон — если уж ребенок такой замечательно одаренный. Но сейчас его мысли занимало другое. Он уже несколько дней не был с Теоном наедине, и это будило чувство, похожее на ломку. К тому же, речь шла не просто о том, чтобы заняться сексом, а о том, чтобы сделать это _как следует_. Способа вырулить на это, не лишаясь возможности разговаривать с Роббом и ходить рядом с Теоном по улице, он не знал. В принципе, можно было подставиться самому — Теон хорошо справился, привязав его к кровати — это тоже снимало напряжение, но Рамси понимал, что подчиняться ему постоянно просто не сможет. 

Нужно было как-то его мотивировать, причем, по-возможности, деликатно.  
\- Хочешь, я понесу эту штуку? — предложил Рамси, указывая на пакет. — А потом мы поднимемся к тебе, и я трахну тебя так, что ты забудешь собственное имя.  
\- А вот можно как-нибудь без этого? — попросил Теон, перехватывая пакет плотнее. — Я знаю, как меня зовут, и меня пока все устраивает.  
Рамси перевел дыхание. Его, с одной стороны, раздражала вся эта чехарда каждый раз, когда он хотел получить секс, с другой стороны — это будило азарт, наполняя кровь адреналином. С третьей стороны, он смутно догадывался, что его сексуальные требования действительно могут вызывать сомнения и колебания.

\- Вот об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить, — задумчиво продолжил Теон, не оборачиваясь с нему. — Насчет секса.  
Рамси уже успел нарисовать у себя в голове картину того, что значит “поговорить насчет секса”. Там предполагалось, что на протяжении всей дороги до дома он будет рассказывать Теону, что именно сделает с ним, не упуская ни одной грязной детали, и периодически просовывая руку ему в штаны на ходу, чтобы проверить, насколько тому нравится рассказ. А в подъезде Теон выяснит, что все это было враньем, и сейчас произойдет что-то совсем другое, поскольку сливать сценарий — не интересно.

Теон заговорил о чем-то ином — теоретическом.  
\- Ты не думал, что если ты рискуешь моим здоровьем, имеет смысл делать это по каким-то правилам?  
\- Какие нахрен правила могут быть для меня в моем сексе?  
\- Твой секс — у тебя с правой рукой. А это, вроде как, наш секс. — Это “наш” вызвало у Рамси легкий приступ кислородного голодания. Правда, в его уме “наш” все равно означало что-то вроде “твой”. Теон, не подозревая о том, как преломляются у Рамси в сознании его слова, продолжал: — Правила — самые общие, на уровне здравого смысла.  
\- Я должен буду что-то подписать? — спросил Рамси с тоской. — Ты не романтик.  
\- Ты просто не можешь осознать, насколько у меня низкие требования, — криво ухмыльнулся Теон. — Скажешь кому, не поверят.

\- О чем ты? — не выдержал Рамси.  
Что такое “правила на уровне здравого смысла” он не очень понимал. Наверное, это о чем-то свидетельствовало. Теон перехватил тяжелый пакет другой рукой.  
\- Не убивай меня. Не ломай мне кости. Не делай ничего такого, чтобы я получил срок, попал в психиатрическую клинику или стал инвалидом. Не травмируй всем этим ребенка.  
Рамси ненадолго задумался.  
\- И тогда ты согласен на мэрию?  
\- Если ты пообещаешь меня не убивать? Нет, Рамси. Тогда я с тобой трахнусь сегодня. И, может быть, завтра — это как долгосрочная перспектива.

Рамси нахмурился, испытав острое желание сломать ему какую-нибудь небольшую кость — или, хотя бы, сдавить до хруста.  
\- Знаешь, раньше мне было интересно, придушишь ты меня наконец, или нет. Сейчас я думаю, что если ты это сделаешь, я не смогу приготовить сыну ужин, — звучало патетично, но Теон несколько преувеличивал свои заслуги в смысле ужинов. В те дни, когда он возвращался поздно, Робб сам разогревал оставленную ему еду, и часто засыпал до прихода Теона.

Тем не менее, Рамси задумался. Он обманывал Теона относительно своих намерений, не предупреждал его о том, что собирается делать, наносил случайные и незапланированные повреждения, выяснял отношения через болевые воздействия, почти не реагировал на отказ, выдумывал развлечения, когда кто-то из них (или оба) был пьян или обкурен, и никогда не знал до конца, что будет дальше, поскольку считал все происходящее способом это выяснить. И делал еще десятки вещей, которые, судя по всему, говорили не в его пользу в смысле доверия.

Рамси, устав от такого длинного разговора, потянулся и ущипнул Теона за бедро.  
\- Окей, я не буду травмировать ребенка. А каких-нибудь взрослых можно? Мне всегда хотелось кому-нибудь это показать. Трогать, скорее всего, не дам… Но ты так красиво кончаешь и такая послушная детка, когда приходишь в кондицию, что хочется. Вообще, это же естественно, когда хочешь, чтобы оценили твою работу?..  
Теон прикрыл лицо свободной рукой, повыше подтягивая сползающие очки. Рамси представил себе, как он сейчас разорется, и внутри что-то сладко дернуло. Вообще-то, ему просто нравилось дразнить Теона — тот отлично пугался или злился. Это не означало, что сказанное Рамси не было правдой. Он никогда не шутил о вещах, которые был не готов сделать.

\- Если ты хочешь… — вдруг сказал Теон, глядя прямо перед собой. Из-за очков рассмотреть его глаза было нельзя. — Мы могли бы сходить в клуб, или еще что-нибудь.  
В клуб Рамси не хотел, но сама идея того, что Теон думал о таком и, может быть, втайне дрочил на это, завела его невероятно. Определенная тяга к эксгибиционизму у Теона точно имелась — даже поддерживала его материально. Но готовность признать перед кем-то еще, кому он принадлежит — это было немного другое.

\- Хочешь покататься на метро? — предложил вдруг Рамси.  
Теон удивленно взглянул из-под очков:  
\- В Ист-Энде так себе метро, честно говоря, особенно на концах веток. — Соображал он иногда не очень быстро. — На последних поездах катаются бездомные и наркоманы. Такие изрисованные пустые ваго… А, черт!  
\- В этом и прелесть. Зато сиденья, поручни, все дела.  
\- Рамси, это другое дело. Почему посторонние люди, которые едут с работы... ну, или пришли в метро ширнуться, должны на это смотреть?  
\- Они не заметят, если будешь тихо себя вести. Как думаешь, ты сможешь?  
Теон снова поменял руку, в которой держал пакет.  
\- Я не войду с тобой в один вагон. И если ты думаешь, что сейчас проводишь меня до дома и поднимешься наверх, ты глубоко заблуждаешься. 

\- Что ты собрался делать? — спросил он минут двадцать спустя, сидя на постели голым по пояс.  
\- Приласкаю тебя этой штукой, — Рамси стоял в дверях с перфоратором, который взял в комнате Робба.  
Теон вскочил, держа на отлете телефон.  
\- Еще один шаг — и я звоню в службу спасения.  
\- Не горячись, — Рамси показал ему средних размеров фаллоимитатор. — Нашел у тебя хороший такой самотык, дашь поиграть?  
\- Совсем подвинулся, да? — спросил Теон грустно.  
\- Ради бога, я не собираюсь разрушать твою кишку. Мне нравится, когда она тугая. Поначалу.  
\- Ты же это все не серьезно?..

Рамси осмотрел основание дилдо.  
\- Я его хорошо там закреплю. Просто представь, как эта штука доблит тебя. Как бетонную стену. В режиме вращения с ударом, — он надавил на кнопку, запуская ударный поршень и поднося перфоратор к виску Теона, как пистолет.  
Теон, у которого от близких возвратно-поступательных движений сверла шевелилась прядь на лбу, переступил с ноги на ногу и задумчиво посмотрел в угол комнаты. Потом сказал:  
\- У него обороты регулируются силой нажатия, так что...  
\- Я нежно, — пообещал Рамси.


	12. Chapter 12

Теон стоял на полу на коленях, с руками, связанными за спиной. Основание его члена с сильно набухшими венами и потемневшую мошонку стягивала тонкая резинка для волос. Полчаса назад, когда Рамси распустил хвост на затылке, снимая эту штуку, Теон думал, что это смешно. С тех пор его лопатки покрылись бледно-зелеными головками медицинских игл, воткнутых под кожу через равные расстояния. С точки зрения Рамси, выглядело хорошо — напоминало обрубки крыльев. Крови почти не было, только из одного прокола подтекала небольшая капля. Рамси стер ее кончиком пальца, который тут же сунул в рот, облизав.

Глядя на разбросанные по кровати вперемешку с деталями одежды, ножом и веревками упаковки с инсулиновыми шприцами, Рамси подумал, что все это выглядит еще хуже, чем на самом деле. Примерно как героиновый притон. Рамси, впрочем, никогда в жизни ничего себе не вкалывал внутривенно, а Теон, насколько, он знал — только по рецепту. В данном случае сами шприцы были не нужны — как и их возможное содержимое.

Теон со свистом втягивал воздух сквозь зубы вo время каждого прокола. Надавливая на иглу, Рамси думал о том, какое это странное чувство — сначала кожа кажется плотной, а потом поддается, пропуская инородный предмет. Увлекаясь этими мыслями, он начинал вводить иголки слишком медленно, и Теон стонал. Из-за страдальческой ноты в этих стонах Рамси даже был бы близок к тому, чтобы его пожалеть. Если бы тот был чуть менее возбужден. Без одежды скрыть это было нельзя. Рамси был голым по пояс, но в облегающих джинсах степень его заинтересованности тоже была очевидна.

Теон скосил на него глаза, быстро взглянув из-под ресниц. Рамси стоял у него за спиной, и, наверное, это нервировало. Рамси задержал дыхание, ожидая, что тот будет делать.  
\- Мне больно, — попробовал Теон.  
\- В этом и смысл, — отозвался Рамси. — Хотя ты врешь. Уже не больно.  
Даже если протыкание кожи было болезненным, теперь эти ощущения должны были отступить — если не теребить иглы. Кроме этого, Рамси был почти уверен, что теперь ощущение игл под кожей стало приятным. Он не поручился бы, что это в принципе так работает, но насчет Теона знал наверняка.

Теон пошевелил пальцами связанных рук и глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Приподнимись, — приказал Рамси. — Как я тебе сказал стоять?  
Теон постоянно порывался сесть на пятки, потому что долго стоять на коленях выпрямившись было тяжело. Однако, будь он не готов к такому, не стоило и начинать.  
\- Наклонись вперед. — Рамси легонько толкнул его босой ступней, заставляя раздвинуть ноги шире. Потом присел на кроточки и сунул пальцы между его разошедшихся ягодиц. Там было горячо и влажно. — Это что?.. Делал что-то со своей дыркой перед тем, как прийти?  
\- М-м-м, да, — с трудом произнес Теон. К его лицу, побледневшему, пока Рамси втыкал иглы, медленно приливала кровь. — Немного. Просто подготовил.

Рамси повозил пальцами снаружи, не вставляя вовнутрь, и тер медленно разжимающийся под касанием вход так долго, что тот покраснел и раскрылся. Периодически Рамси туда сплевывал, добавляя смазки. Теон задвигал стянутыми руками и поморщился. С кончика его напряженного члена тянулась длинная блестящая нить. Из-под крайней иглы в лопатке снова показалась капелька крови. Рамси вытащил палец, вызывая у Теона неопределенный скулящий звук.  
\- Еще... — попросил тот на выдохе. Его веки были плотно сжаты.  
\- Еще тебе, сучка? — поднял брови Рамси.  
Он погладил его промежность, пересчитав шарики пирсинга. Cнова пропихнул палец — Теон сделал несколько судорожных движений, дергаясь на нем и ритмично сжимаясь, но Рамси шлепнул его:  
\- Стоять. Не двигайся, понятно?  
Теон всхлипнул, опуская голову ниже.

\- Я не говорил, что будет быстро, — предупредил Рамси, когда начал вытаскивать иголки.  
Теон постанывал, но Рамси чувствовал, что есть еще, куда двигаться. На светлой коже лопаток остались красные точки. Ребра Теона приподнимались от дыхания. Точки разрастались, наливаясь кровью.  
\- Наклонись сильнее, — сказал Рамси. — Вот так и стой.  
Он снял со спинки кровати ремень.  
\- За что? — Теон обернулся к нему, услышав звяканье пряжки.  
Рамси пожал плечами, то складывая ремень пополам, то разворачивая в один слой.  
\- Я сейчас должен придумать какую-то причину? Причина в том, что мне хочется сделать это с тобой.

Прежде, чем Теон открыл рот, чтобы снова что-то сказать, Рамси сильно хлестнул его пониже спины концом ремня. Теон наклонился ниже и сжал кулаки, явно намереваясь терпеть до последнего. Это выглядело странно, потому что из левой кулак не получался — два пальца торчали прямо, но Рамси к этому зрелищу давно привык.  
Обработать Теону спину мешали связанные руки, так что Рамси сосредоточился на его заднице и бедрах. Несколько ударов спустя Теон начал вскрикивать — все громче и громче, закусывая губы после каждого раза.

\- Хотя, нет, — Рамси остановился. — Я передумал.  
Теон поднял на него глаза, в которых блестела, переливаясь, влага.  
\- Насчет… чего?.. — в его голосе прозвучала надежда. Похоже, он действительно решил, что Рамси передумал продолжать порку.  
\- Насчет причины. Сам ее придумай, ладно?  
На лице Теона обозначилась смесь непонимания и недоверия. Его кожа уже была покрыта красными вспухшими полосами. Оценивающе взглянув на его ступни, Рамси вытянул его по подошве, и Теон поджал пальцы на ногах.  
\- Ты меня не понял? Ты настолько тупой? — Глаза Теона были совершенно круглыми, и Рамси знал, что может сейчас называть его тупым или каким угодно еще, и тот не будет возражать. — Скажи мне, за что я тебя бью.  
\- Ты… — Теон облизал пересохшие губы. — Тебе это нравится.

Рамси хлестнул его изо всех сил. Задница у Теона была хотя и небольшая, но не такая плоская, как раньше, мышцы ягодиц мелко подрагивали, и зрелище выходило прекрасное. Рамси не стал бы спорить, ему это действительно нравилось. Но вопрос был о другом.  
\- Про себя я знаю.  
Теон свел брови и посмотрел на него таким умоляющим взглядом, что Рамси второй раз за вечер чуть было не почувствовал к нему жалость.  
\- Потому что… Это нравится мне?..  
\- В самом деле? Расскажи-ка.

Теон открыл рот для ответа и запнулся. Рамси хлестнул его так, что конец ремня попал Теону между ягодиц, и он изогнулся, приседая, но потом все-таки принял прежнюю позу.  
\- Я люблю, когда ты это со мной делаешь. Мне очень нравится... Ох!.. Мне больно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты останавливался. Ааа!.. — пока он говорил, Рамси успел ударить его еще пару раз, чтобы речь не прерывалась. — Ох ты ж мать твою… Мне так… Рамси, я… Я так тебя хочу. Все время.  
Это уже выходило за рамки вопроса, но Рамси его не остановил и не поправил. Только хлестнул еще раз во время длинной паузы. Теону было заметно трудно сохранять положение, но сесть он не решался. От проколов на спине тянулись вниз и в стороны тонкие извилистые дорожки крови, подсыхавшие на коже. 

\- Правда? — спросил Рамси негромко.  
Ремень свистнул снова, Теон издал какой-то странный звук горлом и вдруг разрыдался — как-то сразу, без предварительных всхлипываний, так, что слезы почти брызнули из глаз и полились по щекам.  
\- Да, я… Очень. Да!... — Здоровые пальцы его рук дергались, конвульсивно сгибаясь, а потом замерли растопыренными. На его лице блестели дорожки, с подбородка сорвалась и упала на пол капля. Теон откинул голову и вдруг выкрикнул: — О, боже мой, сделай так еще!

Рамси послушался и ударил его еще раз, но Теон даже не дернулся. Он глубоко и часто дышал — но при этом противоестественно ровно. Вдохи и выдохи перестали казаться сбивчивыми. Рамси тихо позвал его по имени. Теон поднял голову, обращая к нему лицо. Его зрачки были такими широкими, что затопляли почти всю радужку. Хотя слезы все еще склеивали ресницы и блестели на щеках, взгляд остановился и стал расфокусированным. Его рот был полуоткрыт, но губы перестали дрожать.

\- Что? — отозвался он между двумя глубокими вздохами. У него даже голос изменился. Рамси встал на колени рядом и коснулся ладонью его груди, словно пытаясь управлять колебаниями гипервентилированных легких.  
Теперь он не стал бы мешать Теону опуститься на пятки или на пол, но тот этого не делал, замерев так, словно опирался обо что-то невидимое. Рамси взял его за подбородок, и когда убрал пальцы, Теон остался ровно в таком же положении — сильно наклонившись вперед и задрав голову. Его ступни были оторваны от пола и вытянуты, и весь вес тела сейчас приходился на колени.

Рамси неоднократно бил людей и хорошо знал, как человеческие тела реагируют на неудобные позы, но такого не видел ни у кого и никогда. На изгрызенной нижней губе Теона поблескивала слюна. Его мышцы казались расслабленными и напряженными одновременно, а равновесие он сохранял только на двух точках опоры. Он смотрел перед собой в пространство, находясь в подобии полусна, и в то же время явно все слышал и понимал. Но как-то по-другому. 

Рамси подумал, что может сейчас причинить ему любое повреждение, и тот сперва даже не почувствует. Или приказать ему сделать, что угодно — то есть, действительно, в полном смысле, _что угодно_ — и он сделает. Или спросить о чем-нибудь по-настоящему важном — подумав об этом, Рамси попросил себя не проявлять слабость. Все равно такие вещи Теон называл “признанием под пыткой”. Еще, кажется, Теон просил при случае его остановить. Рамси опустился на колени рядом, наклонился, уткнувшись лицом в его шею, и замер так на несколько секунд, просто думая о том, что Теон принадлежит ему.

Потом он несколько раз несильно хлопнул Теона по щеке. Выражение его лица, которое было недавно даже немного жутким, стало чуть более осмысленным, и он начал моргать. Потом слабо застонал и выгнул спину. Его кожа была горячей и немного поблескивала от пота, эрекция ослабла, хотя и не пропала полностью благодаря перетяжке. Рамси обнаружил это, заведя руку вперед, чтобы стащить с Теона резинку для волос, и взял в ладонь его наполовину твердый член, который уплотнился уже после нескольких сильных ритмичных движений. Теон закачался навстречу его кулаку, снова тихо застонал.

\- Детка, чего ты хочешь сейчас? — шепотом спросил Рамси.  
\- Пожалуйста, — прошептал Теон так, словно забыл все остальные слова.  
\- Хочешь кончить? — угадал Рамси.  
Теон закивал, мелко и быстро дергая головой.  
\- Сделать тебе так хорошо, чтобы глаза закатились?  
\- Д-д… — Теон попробовал ответить, но ничего не вышло. Вместо этого он издал такой стон, что у Рамси почти болезненно заныло в паху.  
Он ткнул Теона пальцем между лопаток, и тот упал вперед. На руки он опереться не мог, поэтому приложился об пол щекой и плечом, высоко подняв зад, и остался в такой позе, вывернув на бок голову и обратив к Рамси профиль.

Рамси несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, успокаиваясь. То, как Теон повалился от одного легкого толчка, навело его на мысль. Он вставил палец ему вовнутрь, нащупывая уплотнение простаты и, сильно нажимая, несколько раз двинул рукой. В ответ на это Теон затрясся как-то сразу всем телом, потом напрягся, выгибаясь, и, закусив нижнюю губу, стал кончать. Рамси завороженно смотрел, как вздрагивает его член, толчками выбрасывая жемчужно блестящие крупные капли, как подергиваются бедра, потемневшие кисти рук, черты лица.

Он сам чуть не слил в штаны, просто думая о том, что для того, чтобы довести Теона до оргазма, ему потребовалось три-четыре движения одним пальцем. И почти час игры перед этим, но оно того стоило. Теон редко кончал таким образом, не прикасаясь к себе. Рамси это ужасно заводило — делая это без рук, тот выглядел как настоящая сучка.

Подцепив с кровати выкидной нож, Рамси перерезал веревку, стягивавшую руки Теона. Его ладони имели лиловый оттенок, на запястьях лежали глубоко впечатанные в кожу следы, и, вообще-то, не было никаких рациональных причин, по которым человек мог бы владеть сейчас руками. Теон мог — просто потому, что не думал об этом.

Он уткнулся лицом в колено Рамси, цепляясь за его бедра, потерся лицом о его ширинку и расстегнул молнию. Ожидая его, Рамси белья под джинсы не надел, и теперь выяснил, что измазал их предэякулятом изнутри. Это его удивило, потому что обычно в таком количестве смазка у него не выделялась — в отличие от Теона, который оставлял влажные пятна, как только возбуждался. Потом все мысли из головы вышибло — Рамси закрыл глаза, получая самый отчаянный отсос в своей жизни. 

Теон двигался не очень ритмично, и несколько раз сильно царапнул его зубами, но Рамси был не против. До края его доводили даже не сами действия — он был до предела возбужден уже давно, и много ему не требовалось — а эта лихорадочная благодарность, которую было легко принять за обожание. Эффект был временный и нестойкий, но в отдельный момент времени — абсолютный. Выглядело так, словно Теон был готов вылизывать его обувь. Он действительно был готов, но Рамси сейчас больше хотелось, чтобы он вылизывал его член. 

Рамси застонал, запуская ногти в кожу на его пораненных иглами плечах и чувствуя, что вот-вот прольется Теону в горло. Сначала хотелось заставить его проглотить, но это Рамси решил оставить на следующий раз и довел себя до финала рукой. Теон, послушно откидывая голову, закрыл глаза, когда ему брызнуло на лицо, шею и волосы. 

Потом Теон сел на пол, подогнув ноги, и провел в таком состоянии несколько минут, глядя в пространство перед собой. Рамси в это время нашел на кровати свою футболку, вытерся, рассудив, что она все равно грязная, застегнул штаны и нашарил на тумбочке сигареты. Распахнув окно, до этого плотно закрытое, чтобы никто не начал стучать в стену и не вызвал полицию, он вдохнул свежего, уже почти летнего, воздуха и закурил.

Теон медленно поднялся и, покачиваясь, подошел к нему. Перехватив у Рамси из пальцев сигарету, он выпустил дым в окно и оперся локтями о подоконник. Под линией челюсти у него все еще поблескивали сворачивающиеся капли, а волосы склеились. Глядя, как он вставляет сигарету в распухший рот, Рамси чуть опустил веки и глубоко вздохнул. Дым улетал вправо, растворяясь в воздухе. 

Рамси провел языком по солоноватому плечу Теона.  
\- Из твоих воплей я понял, что тебе охрененно хорошо со мной. Это если в общих чертах.  
\- Ну, как бы это сказать... — Теон чуть отодвинулся и снова затянулся, выгибая запястье. — По крайней мере, ты не бросишь меня из-за того, что я сдвинутый в смысле секса. — Он ухмыльнулся.  
\- Пару раз я был к этому близок, — сказал Рамси, и Теон обернулся к нему. — Ладно, черт с тобой, я соврал.  
Теон вернул ему сигарету:  
\- Я схожу в душ?..  
\- Давай.

Когда он вернулся с мокрыми волосами, в трусах и футболке, у него был такой безмятежный и неуловимо посвежевший вид, как будто это не он рыдал, впадал в каталепсию, умолял, и все такое прочее. Когда он поворачивался, на его коже все еще виднелись припухшие следы — скоро припухлость спадет, сменившись кровоподтеками. На коленях тоже были пятна, которые скоро должны были превратиться в масштабные синяки. Рамси вдруг парадоксальным образом ощутил себя использованным.

\- У тебя есть какая-нибудь еда? — спросил Теон довольно деловитым тоном. — Я проголодался.  
\- У меня есть ветчина, — ответил Рамси, внимательно глядя на него.  
\- Ты застрелил какое-то животное в парке?  
\- Нет, я сходил в магазин. На фермерский рынок, если точно. Хрена с два в Лондоне просто так купишь нормальное мясо.

В маленьком холодильнике кроме мяса была упаковка баночного пива на двадцать банок — наполовину пустая, а в морозилке — форма для льда и пакет замороженного картофеля фри. Теон отлепил фольгу от куска мяса и взвесил его в руке.  
\- Ничерта себе, это фунта три... Сколько же ты тратишь на жрачку? — он отрезал кусок и принялся есть его, стоя. В спальне аппетит он нагулял хороший.  
Рамси закрыл лицо рукой и расхохотался так, что заболело под ребрами.  
\- Чего? — невнятно спросил Теон, не переставая жевать. — Ты надо мной ржешь?.. Это я должен ржать, я только что узнал, что ты ходишь на рынок.  
\- Я не над тобой, — ответил Рамси. — Так, вообще.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Это что? — спросил Рамси, глядя на лист бумаги, который Теон изучал уже минут пять.  
Школа была все время связана с какими-то бумагами. Рамси успел от них отвыкнуть. Он сам не помнил, когда в последний раз писал что-нибудь.  
\- Эссе Робба, — отозвался Теон, откладывая бумагу.

Был уже вечер, но Рамси расположился на его диване как дома, поскольку днем перегнул Теона через колени и спустил с него штаны. К моменту, когда рука немного устала, кожа Теона была ярко-розовой и припухшей, он искусал одеяло и терся о затянутые грубой джинсовой тканью ноги Рамси. После произошло еще несколько событий, в результате которых Теон перестал возражать его желанию остаться на ночь.

\- И что, он залажал? — поинтересовался Рамси.  
\- Да нет, наоборот. Высший балл, — у Теона, когда он смотрел в листок, было странное выражение лица — словно его сейчас стошнит, и он заранее чувствует себя виноватым за это.  
Вообще-то говоря, Рамси казалось, что Теон изобретает часть проблем силой разума. Рамси испытывал желание спросить, почему это до сих пор происходит, и не нужно ли добавить еще несколько профилактических шлепков, однако решил все-таки внести уточнения.  
\- А в чем тогда проблема? На какую тему-то?  
\- На тему “Моя семья”, — отозвался Теон отстраненным тоном.  
Рамси изогнул бровь и почесал в затылке.  
\- М-м-м, и что он написал?

Теон нахмурился, попытался что-то сказать, потом осекся. Казалось, он сомневался, стоило ли вообще делиться этими проблемами. Наконец он взял листок и, откашлявшись, зачитал:  
\- “Моего отца зовут Теон. Мы вместе занимаемся спортом, ездим на рыбалку и строим модели ракет. Вечером мы смотрим Нейшнл Джеографик. Я пользуюсь его библиотекой и узнаю много нового. Теон много времени уделяет моему физическому и интеллектуальному развитию…” Черт возьми, откуда он только взял эти слова?

\- Содрал откуда-то целиком, — пожал плечами Рамси. — Я все время так делаю. — Иногда он действительно запоминал целые фразы, а после их воспроизводил — как правило, пользуясь этим трюком, если требовалось сказать что-то уместное для успешного взаимодействия с людьми. — А что, вы правда смотрите по вечерам про всяких там вымирающих птиц?  
\- Вечером я работаю. Он один это смотрит.  
\- А где у тебя библиотека? — ухмыльнулся Рамси.  
Теон громко фыркнул и оглянулся на кухонный стол для готовки, где между грязных кофейных чашек и коробок из-под еды лежали спутанные шнуры от ноутбука и телефона.  
\- Понятия не имею.

Рамси открыл рот, чтобы задать следующий вопрос, но Теон его прервал:  
\- Я не умею строить модели ракет, занимался спортом лет десять назад, а на рыбалку смотреть не могу после Пайка.  
\- А про меня там ничего нет? — поинтересовался Рамси.  
\- Про тебя там, слава богу, ничего нет. А главное, я не могу понять, что это все значит.  
Рамси сощурился на листок с эссе, покусал немного губу и посчитал важность инцидента переоцененной.  
\- Слушай, не насрать ли на это? Он же получил “А” с минусом.

Теон резко развернулся на высоком стуле.  
\- Ах, вот как?.. То есть, если это как бы нормально с точки зрения школы, то тебя ничего не беспокоит? Прямо вижу твоего папашу.  
Если бы Робб написал о Теоне всю правду, это оказалось бы полным позором и, возможно, привело бы к новым визитам социального работника. Однако в этом было бы что-то настоящее. К тому же, упомяни Робб Рамси (в каком угодно качестве), это было бы, с точки зрения того, как минимум, приятно.

\- Либо мой сын цинично врет, выгораживая меня перед обществом, либо в самом деле строит у себя в голове мир, где у него все это есть, — резюмировал Теон. — Не знаю, что хуже.  
Рамси потер лоб и решил перевести разговор в практическое русло.  
\- Думаешь, он правда хочет на рыбалку? Там же ничего не происходит. Может, лучше на охоту?  
\- Я думаю, что он просто где-то услышал, что отцы так делают. И если ты думаешь развлечь его убийством животных…

Робб в этот момент прошел в кухню из своей комнаты и, встав на цыпочки, принялся вытаскивать из шкафчика коробку хлопьев. Стоявшая на высокой полке коробка сперва не давалась, но он раз за разом повторял попытки и все-таки подтащил ее к себе, умудрившись почти ничего не рассыпать.  
\- Робб, — осторожно позвал его Теон. — Как дела?  
\- Окей, — Робб регулярно отвечал на вопросы этим словом, описывая им самые разные жизненные ситуации. Казалось, этим все и закончится, но после небольшой паузы он добавил: — У меня появился друг.

\- Вау, ты все-таки решился поговорить с той девчонкой? — спросил Рамси.  
\- Неа, — если Робба и огорчил вопрос, по его лицу об этом судить было трудно.  
\- Это воображаемый друг, да? — уточнил Теон обреченно.  
\- Неа. Это в интернете. С портала про технику.  
Прижимая к себе коробку, он вышел.

Теон проводил его взглядом и вздохнул.  
\- Надеюсь, там не какой-нибудь извращенец, который дрочит по вебке... Что?! Если кто-то делает это со взрослыми людьми и по согласию, все в порядке. Кстати, у меня ноутбук запаролен, — услышав это, Рамси подумал, что интересно было бы узнать, какой у него пароль, и запланировал вернуться к этой теме попозже — при более располагающих к откровенности обстоятельствах.  
\- Роберт взломает все твои пароли, если вдруг захочет, — сказал он вслух. — Ты же знаешь, что он гений? По-моему, ты специально закрываешь на это глаза.  
\- Он нормальный ребенок, — сказал Теон таким тоном, словно вместо слова “гений” Рамси произнес нечто крайне _некорректное_ по отношению к детям с особенностями социализации.

Рамси широко ухмыльнулся, показав зубы:  
\- А теперь уже ты напоминаешь своего отца.  
\- Не надо вообще говорить о моем отце, — нахмурился Теон. Потом вдруг хмыкнул: — Бейлону было бы приятно… Или наоборот. Чем же я, по-твоему, на него похож?  
\- Вот этим сраным старперством. “Нормальный” — твое любимое слово. Тебя пугает, что наш ребенок чем-то отличается от других, даже если в чем-то хорошем.  
Теон приподнял брови и явно собирался сказать в ответ на это что-то резкое, но потом передумал.  
\- Тогда сходи в его комнату и посмотри, чем занят “наш” ребенок и какие страницы у него открыты, — велел он, скрестив руки на груди.

Рамси увидел вполне мирную картину. Робб сидел на стуле с ногами и ел хлопья из коробки. На экране были ощетнившаяся радиодеталями зеленая плата и диалоговое окно.  
\- Что делаешь? — поинтересовался Рамси.  
\- Схему, — лаконично ответил Робб.  
\- И что это будет?  
\- Пока просто элементы. А потом, может быть, робот.  
Рамси задумчиво посмотрел на плату.  
Перед тем, как выйти, он взъерошил волосы на затылке Робба, и тот немедленно попытался их пригладить — вернее, взъерошить именно тем способом, который был до вмешательства.

\- Я не то, чтобы все понял, — признался Рамси, вернувшись к Теону. — Но я точно могу отличить дрочку от резистора. В общем, он придумывает электронную хренотень, и какой-то старшеклассник ему помогает.  
\- Понятно, — кивнул Теон. — Пусть этот старшеклассник лучше сделает себе подружку из консервных банок. И с подсветкой.  
Опасаться растления в интернете он перестал, но все еще был сумрачен и скептически настроен по поводу контактов Робба. Все-таки, в его отношении к Роббу было что-то настораживающее. Подумав об этом, Рамси кое-что вспомнил. _Пересеченный параллельными полосами света и тени пол, тогда еще естественный цвет волос Теона, похожие на черные блюдца зрачки, собственный голос: “Нам нужен кто-то еще?..”_

Здесь могла располагаться еще одна причина, по которой Теон винил себя в странностях Робба. Возможно, изо всех сил оберегая то, что заменяло ему семью, от посторонних вмешательств, он не способствовал отношениям Робба с другими детьми — а то и препятствовал им, осознанно или нет. В это время тот сидел в квартире от одного вечера к другому. Ожидая, пока Теон придет с работы, переключал каналы телевизора и пытался уложить себя спать.

\- Ревнуешь?.. — спросил Рамси, шагнув к Теону и положив ладони ему на бедра.  
\- Ага, — кивнул тот.  
Рамси пробежался пальцами по краю его челюсти до заостренного подбородка и, подняв голову Теона двумя пальцами, напомнил:  
\- Я принес пиво.  
\- Ты принес хреновое пиво, — заявил Теон. — Кстати, где оно?..  
Он спрыгнул со стула, но Рамси стоял вплотную, и Теон прижался грудью к его груди.  
\- Там, — Рамси мотнул головой на холодильник. — Где еще ему быть.

***

Обняв одно колено, Теон сидел на диванной подушке, которую держал на балконе для таких случаев — летними вечерами он иногда проводил тут время с выпивкой, уложив Робба. Металлические клетки лестничных площадок были расположены на торцевой стороне здания, и порой слышались голоса или музыка из чужих балконных дверей. Устроившись рядом с Теоном, который как раз делал глоток из банки, Рамси прислонился к стене и углубился в созерцание его лица.

Теон под его взглядом стал чувствовать себя спокойнее. В последнее время Робб делал что-то с лентами диодов, развешивая их периодически на кухне и в ванной. Теон относился к ним схожим образом — сначала щурился и спрашивал, зачем это нужно, тем более в неподходящих местах, а потом начал смотреть на бледно-голубой холодноватый свет как на рядовое явление обстановки.

Из комнаты, где Робб проходил Gears of War, доносились звуки взрывов. Теон обернулся и покачал головой. Когда Робб спрашивал, можно ли ему поиграть в гостиной, Рамси разрешил. Под “поиграть” имелось в виду методичное уничтожение противника при помощи штурмовой винтовки со встроенной бензопилой и разгром всех его отрядов. Проблема была в том, что было уже около девяти вечера, а Робб, если брался за какое-то дело, доводил его до конца — в частности, допустив ошибку, возвращался к одному и тому же сейву раз за разом.

\- Сам его завтра поднимай и вези в школу, — сказал Теон, прикуривая сигарету из пачки Рамси.  
\- Вот и повезу, — пожал плечами тот.  
Теон покосился на него и почему-то негромко и странно рассмеялся.  
\- Что, фиксы новые надоели?.. — нахмурился Рамси.  
\- Знаешь, что? Кто везет кого в школу и так далее… Я, ты, он… Вот в эти мелкие бытовые штуки как бы втягиваешься. Очень отвлекает… И забываешь, какой это на самом деле абсурд.  
\- Я не очень понял твою мысль, — сказал Рамси.  
\- Я знаю, — кивнул Теон.

Звучало обидно, и Рамси решил выяснить, в чем дело. Он долго покусывал губу прежде, чем спросить:  
\- Что тебя беспокоит?  
\- Здесь ты, и ты меня беспокоишь, — сказал Теон, глубоко затянувшись.  
\- Скажи конкретно, что я сейчас делаю не так, — предложил Рамси.  
\- Ты все делаешь так, — Теон немного нахмурился. — Это... Это как-то нелогично.  
Дым, медленно развеиваясь, поплыл вверх и в сторону.  
\- Значит, я нелогичный, — Рамси хмыкнул и отхлебнул пива.

\- Просто у меня все еще такое ощущение, что я заснул в каком-то странном месте, а когда проснусь, окажется, что на самом деле все по-другому, — задумчиво сказал Теон, глядя в розовеющее на западе небо. — Куда хуже. То есть, еще хуже, чем ситуация, при которой ты портишь мне… все, а потом заявляешься с брачными предложениями.  
\- Ты загоняешься. Мне кажется, у тебя в голове иногда заводятся какие-то странные мысли. Такие, лишние мысли. Надо с этим как-то поработать, и все пройдет, — Рамси переплел пальцы и с хрустом потянулся.  
\- Ты уже сегодня работал, — Теон едва заметно ухмыльнулся, выбросил окурок в просвет между металлическими рейками и присосался к своей банке.  
\- Думаешь, это все?.. — Рамси закинул руку Теону на плечо и привлек его к себе, дернув так, что тот потерял равновесие. 

Над крышами новостроек разливался догорающий закат.  
Теон, чуть отстранившись, заглянул ему в лицо:  
\- Хочешь признаться в любви? Раньше ты этого не делал, так что...  
Его бровь была выгнута иронически, но уголок растянутых в усмешке губ чуть дрожал, выдавая внутреннее напряжение. У Рамси немного екнуло сердце. Он кивнул.  
\- Думаю, теперь я готов.  
\- Хорошо, — сказал Теон и отвернулся снова. Однако легкое напряжение, которое ощущалось в его теле, говорило о том, что, кажется, он в самом деле приготовился слушать.

Рамси рассеянно покачал в руке банку, чувствуя, как раскрученная вращением жидкость плещется внутри. Пиво зашипело, медленно выдыхаясь. Профиль Теона был все так же хорош. С других ракурсов внешние изменения были пусть незначительны, но очевидны, а вот линии его прямого носа и заостренного подбородка остались такими же, как в тот день, когда они встретились впервые.  
Его запястье было не широким, но жестким, и идеально ложилось в захват.  
\- Теон, ты меня любишь, — сказал Рамси.  
Теон освободил руку и, аккуратно поставив недопитую банку на пол, молча ушел с балкона.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я поняла, что надо заканчивать, когда пошел совсем уже стеб (если точно, на фразе “содрал целиком”). Но я очень старалась, чтобы там обязательно был закат.
> 
> Спасибо, что были на нашем канале!


End file.
